Saint Seiya: Le chapitre du Feu
by Miss Silver K
Summary: XXIIIe siècle. Une nouvelle génération de chevaliers, d'anciens ennemis, de nouvelles menaces. Un chapitre non-canonique de Saint Seiya avec des Ocs tout partout, et une bonne dose de combats.
1. Chapter 1

Petite note avant de commencer, que j'ai oublier d'ajouter avant de poster ! D'abord: la majorité des personnages sont donc des FCs (Fan characters), les seuls personnages officiels vont être les spectres, Hadès, Hypnos et Thanatos. Ensuite, dans mon profil j'ai mis un lien vers mon deviantart où j'ai mis les images de mes chevaliers d'or, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir ! (je rajouterais plus d'images au fur et à mesure, puisqu'il y a plus que 13 FCs dans cette fic XD).  
A noter que cette fic suit la continuité de la série original, et TLC.  
Sur ce,bonne lecture !

* * *

Les Enfers, XXIIIe siècle. La prochaine guerre sainte se faisait de plus en plus proche, la majorité des spectres s'étaient déjà réveillés, et Hadès, qui s'était réincarner sans problème quelques années auparavant, complotait sa prochaine attaque en compagnie des dieux jumeaux, ainsi que Pandore. Cette fois-ci, ils n'allaient rien laisser au hasard, Athéna allait perdre cette guerre quoi qu'il en coûte. Aucun spectre ne savait ce qui se tramait entre les dieux, pour le moment. Tous étaient à leur places et faisaient leur travail, les gardes squelettes supervisaient les âmes, et les juges... et bien, ils les jugeaient. La guerre approchant, ils avaient leur petit système; pendant que deux s'occupaient de juger les morts pendant deux heures, un autre s'entraînait, puis venait remplacer les des deux pendant encore deux heures, et ainsi de suite. Ce qui leur permettait de faire leur travail, tout en se perfectionnant au combat. Ils devaient être prêts à faire face à l'armée d'Athéna, après tout. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur un détail des plus imprévus...

Alors que Rhadamanthe se rendait au château d'Hadès pour faire son rapport quotidien à Pandore, un cosmos des plus imposant éclata derrière lui. Des flammes apparurent soudainement, propageant une chaleur étouffante qui aurait put le brûler surplace si il ne portait pas son surplis. Le cosmos inconnu s'élevait de plus en plus, et ne semblait jamais s'arrêter de grossir, tout les Enfers pouvait le sentir. Et tout les Enfers avaient devinés qu'il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un Dieu.  
Après une dizaine de secondes, les flammes commencèrent à s'adoussirs jusqu'à disparaître, laissant place à un homme, grand, aux longs cheveux roses, un sourire satisfait et espiègle étirant ses lèvres. Rhadamanthe était sur ses gardes, prêt à attaquer cet intrus si il se trouvait être une menace. Il protègerait son dieu envers et contre tout.

-Rhadamanthe, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! salua le dieu.

-Ce sentiment n'est pas partagé.

Réponse sèche et rapide. Même face à cet être bien plus puissant que lui, le spectre ne perdait pas sa froideur habituel.

-Tu me blesse, mon cher...

-Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Le dieu fit un pas en avant, Rhadamanthe augmenta légèrement son cosmos en signe d'avertissement.

-Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai pas rendu visite à mon oncle, les Enfers me manquaient...

Son sourire s'élargit, il fit un autre pas en avant, le juge était prêt à attaquer.

-Ne faites plus un pas.

-Hadès s'est vraiment bien entouré, j'avoue que j'admire ton obstinance à me barrer la route malgré ton infériorité évidente...

En une seconde, le Dieu se trouva derrière le juge. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu faire le moindre mouvement, comme si il s'était téléporté. Et pourtant, d'après le coup de vent qui venait de balayer ses cheveux, il s'était bel et bien déplacer directement. Du coin de l'oeil, l'homme regarda le spectre avec un air suffisant.

-Mais si j'avais voulu du mal à ton Dieu, tu serais déjà mort.

Il n'eût pas le temps de faire un autre pas que Minos et Eaque entrèrent en scène et lui barrèrent la route. Ils s'étaient précipités dès qu'ils avaient sentit le cosmos intrusif, laissant le tribunal aux soins de leurs subordonnés.

-Le seigneur Hadès est occupé, clama le Garuda.

-Veuillez repasser plus tard, sire. demanda le Griffon.

Leurs deux cosmos brûlaient autant que celui de la Whyverne. Aux yeux des autres spectres, ils étaient impressionnants. Aux yeux du Dieu, en revanche... Leur acte ne parvint qu'à lui arracher un rire sardonique.

-Ce que j'ai à lui dire ne peut pas attendre, spectres. J'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à réduire la taille de son armée afin de pouvoir lui parler en face à face. Alors poussez-vous de mon chemin.

Les trois juges s'échangèrent un regard, comme pour décider silencieusement si oui ou non, ils devaient le laisser passer. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas à prendre cette décision. Les portes du palais s'ouvrirent lentement, donnant sur Pandore qui se tenait droite et fière, cachant parfaitement la nervosité qu'elle ressentait face à la divinité.

-Notre Seigneur est prêt à vous recevoir, Sire.

L'intrus sourît de satisfaction alors que les juges se tassaient pour le laisser enfin passer, si leur Dieu voulait le voir, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de s'interposer.

-Retournez à vos postes. Rhadamanthe, tu viendras me faire ton rapport demain matin à la première heure.

-A vos ordre.

La Whyverne s'inclina respectueusement. Il échangea un dernier regard avec le Dieu, comme une menace silencieuse, avant que lui et ses frères ne s'en aillent finir leur journée. Calmement, Pandore se retourna et intima à l'homme de le suivre alors qu'elle se mit en marche.

-Merci pour ton intervention, Pandore.

-Je vous en prie.

Comme ordonner par son Seigneur, la jeune femme guida leur "invité" jusqu'à la salle du trône. Le trajet lui avait semblé ne jamais finir, avec le Dieu qui prenait un malin plaisir à étaler son cosmos douloureusement brûlant sur elle, mais enfin, ils y étaient arrivé. Deux gardes squelettes s'occupèrent de leur ouvrir les portes, les laissant passer sans oser lever le regard vers la divinité, de peur que juste un petit coup d'oeil ne le convainc de les faire frire surplace. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, il sembla se calmer. Même si son cosmos restait bien présent, il n'était plus aussi agressif, il semblait même plus doux. Hadès attendait sur son trône, entouré par Hypnos et Thanatos, qui regardaient la quatrième divinité avec un oeil mauvais. Seul le Seigneur des Enfers affichait un air neutre.  
Pandore vint se placer à ses côtés, alors que l'intrus resta devant les escaliers menant au trône. Il écarta les bras, et s'exprima avec une éloquence presque exagérée.

-Mon oncle ! Ca faisait longtemps !

-En effet, cela doit faire presque un millénaire que tu n'étais pas venu me visiter. Alors, dis-moi...

Avec une lenteur calculé, Hadès se leva de son trône.

-Que me vaut la surprise de ta visite, si proche de la prochaine guerre qui m'opposera une nouvelle fois à ta soeur ?

-Justement, mon oncle... C'est pour vous parler de cette guerre que je suis venu.

Les dieux jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard. L'un comme l'autre ne faisaient pas confiance à cet être destructeur, qui avait pourtant su gagner facilement celle de leur seigneur. Et Pandore rejoignait très facilement leur avis. Cet homme lui donnait un très mauvais pressentiment, à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

-Tu as toute mon attention.

-Tout les 250 ans, tu combat Athéna. Et tout les 250 ans, elle vainc. Tu ne cesse de perdre encore et encore, peu importe le nombre de ses chevaliers qui tombent au combat... Et même avec l'aide de deux autres dieux, tu reste impuissant, au final.

-Viens-en directement aux faits, veux-tu, grogna Thanatos.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... Mon oncle.

Le dieu aux cheveux rose se mit à grimper les marches qui le séparaient du trône, le regard ancré dans celui du Seigneur des Enfers.

-Je suis venu vous offrir mon aide. Comme vous le savez, Athéna m'a elle-même vaincu, il y a plus de deux millénaires de cela. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai cessé d'attendre l'opportunité parfaite pour la faire tomber à son tour.

Sans un mot, Hadès observa son neveu s'agenouiller devant lui et se saisir de sa main droite pour venir en embrasser le dos.

-Mon oncle, laissez-moi et mes fils vous venir en aide. Ensemble, nous vaincrons enfin Athéna et feront payer leurs crimes aux Hommes. La Terre nous appartiendra, à nous et nous seuls. Je ne demande qu'à faire appel à vos pouvoirs afin de ressuscités mes berserkers tombés au combat lors de la dernière guerre qui nous a opposés.

Le Seigneur des Enfers restait interdit. Son neveu le regardait avec un éclat dans ses yeux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, brûlant de sauvagerie et de passion meurtrière. Flamboyant d'une envie de vengeance pendant trop longtemps retenue. Il était tout aussi décidé que lui à mettre fin au règne d'Athéna, une bonne fois pour toute. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait. Avec un être aussi dangereux à ses côtés, il n'y avait aucun doute... sa nièce ne pourra jamais gagner.

-J'accepte ton offre. Je vais ramener ton armée, elle pourra crécher ici-même, en compagnie de mes spectres. Tes enfants sont eux aussi les bievenus. Relève-toi, Arès.

Le Dieu s'exécuta, plus que ravi par la tournure des évènements. Une fois debout, son oncle se rassît lentement sur son trône.

-A partir de maintenant, nous faisons tous partit de la même armée. Je te fais confiance pour faire payer à Athéna toute les humiliations qu'elle nous a fait subir au cours des siècles passés...

-Vous pouvez, mon oncle. Elle et ses chevaliers vont regretter le jour où ils ont décidés de se dresser contre nous.

* * *

Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Âgée de 20 ans, la jeune déesse observait son sanctuaire encore calme, pour le moment. Les apprentis s'entraînaient avec acharnement dans l'espoir de revêtir une armure un jour, tandis que les chevaliers confirmés s'entraînaient dans le but de la servir et protégé la Terre au mieux durant la Guerre qui s'annonçait. Chaque jour, elle se rapprochait un peu plus. Dans un an, peut-être deux, elle devra se battre contre Hadès, dont la plupart des spectres semblaient déjà réveillés. Certains sévissaient déjà, et ça ne faisait que l'inquiéter. Elle avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Au début, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait simplement de son stress, mais plus le temps passait, et plus elle en était sûr... Quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se préparer. Et elle n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarquer, le Grand Pope également avait le même avis.  
Quelques jours plus tôt, il s'était rendu au Mont Etoilé, lire l'avenir dans les astres... Et ce qu'il avait perçu ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Seulement, il ne voulait pas uniquement se baser sur ses propres prédictions, il avait besoin d'un avis extérieur de plus. Avec l'autorisation de la déesse, il avait donc envoyer le chevalier du Bélier en mission à Delphe, afin d'obtenir les prédictions de l'Oracle. Maintenant, la jeune déesse attendait avec appréhension son retour.

Le regard fixé vers l'horizon, ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que le Pope ne la rejoigne. Il resta respectueusement en retrait, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin d'espace et de temps pour elle. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien, Athéna ?

La déesse resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant de se tourner doucement vers lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient au vent. Elle avait un air triste, mais également déterminé.

-Rémus, j'aimerais te demander une faveur.

-Bien sûr. Je vous écoute.

Athéna marqua un temps de pause, durant laquelle elle sembla réfléchir prudemment sur les mots à employer. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, elle regarda Rémus dans les yeux.

-Si cette guerre s'annonce plus compliqué que prévu... Si l'espoir venait à nous quitter, si j'étais au bord de la mort sans aucune chance d'en réchapper... Je veux que tu sois prêt à cacher le sanctuaire.

Le Pope manqua de s'étouffer face à cette demande, non seulement étrange, mais également alarmante.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien compris, Rémus.

La jeune femme s'approcha, l'air plus décidée que jamais.

-Je le sens, quelque chose d'horrible va arriver, quelque chose que je ne pourrais peut-être pas arrêter, peu importe à quel point j'essayerais... Et si ça doit arriver, je veux que vous soyez prêts, toi et mes chevaliers, à prendre la fuite.

-Déesse-

-Ce n'est pas discutable.

Le visage d'Athéna s'adoucît. Avec un sourire, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son Pope.

-Je sais que votre devoir est de me protégé quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais je sais également que si un malheur devait arriver, et que je venais à perdre cette guerre, toute la planète s'en trouvera affectée. Et elle a besoin du Sanctuaire, et de mes Hommes. Je sais que tu étais chevalier des Gémeaux avant de devenir Grand Pope, tout comme je sais que tu sera capable de cacher le Sanctuaire, jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Parce-que je reviendrais, Rémus, quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je n'abandonnerais la Terre. J'ai besoin que tu me promette de cacher le sanctuaire et protégé les jeunes chevaliers de cette génération si je venais à perdre... Tu comprends ?

Le Pope ne savait quoi répondre. C'était une lourde décision qu'il devait prendre. L'idée même d'abandonner la déesse pour laquelle il avait passer sa vie à se battre et se perfectionner lui était impensable. Jamais ça ne lui avait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'esprit. Mais aujourd'hui, il était Pope, l'homme le plus proche de la déesse, celui qui devait lui servir de représentant... Et donc, celui qui, plus que tout autre, devait obéir à ses voeux.

-Je vous promet, Déesse. Quoi qu'il arrive, je protègerais le Sanctuaire, ainsi que la nouvelle génération.

-Merci...

Athéna sembla soulagée. Un poids venait tout juste de lui être enlevée, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir affronter plus facilement la guerre qui s'annonçait. Encore maintenant, elle espérait se tromper sur ses intuitions... Malheureusement, le retour du chevalier du Bélier ne fit que confirmer ses craintes.

Agenouillé devant les marches qui précédaient le trône d'Athéna, le jeune Akim du Bélier, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux cuivrés, attendait. Il avait donner à la Déesse le manuscrit qu'il avait reçu de l'Oracle, et qui parlait d'une guerre sans précédent, d'une alliance effrayante et de conséquences catastrophiques. Malheureusement, ses visions étaient floues et limités, car les actions des dieux étaient imprévisibles. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait réellement confirmer était les noms des nouveaux, et pourtant anciens ennemis qui venaient de s'allier avec le dieu des Enfers. Trois prénoms, désagréablement familiers. Elle fit passer le manuscrit au Pope qui, grâce à ses connaissances de l'Histoire du Sanctuaire, et de la mythologie elle-même, n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître les personnes mentionnés. Il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec la Déesse, avant que tout deux ne regardent le Bélier qui attendait toujours la moindre instruction de leur part. Fidèle à elle-même, Athéna prit la parole:

-Merci, Akim. Tu peux rejoindre ta maison. Nous organiserons un grand rassemblement demain matin.

-A vos ordres.

Le jeune bélier se leva et, après une dernière salutation, tourna les talons et quitta la salle sous les regards inquiets du Pope et de sa Déesse. Il devait avouer être lui-même inquiété par les nouvelles qui étaient très, très mauvaises. Il avait foi en Athéna, bien sûr, mais il avait pu voir et ressentir qu'elle-même doutait... Comment pouvait-il être certain d'une victoire en laquelle même sa propre déesse ne semblait pas entièrement croire ? C'est une fois que les grandes portes se refermèrent derrière lui qu'il se permit de pousser un soupir pour évacuer tout son stress... ou au moins une partie.

-Akim !

Il releva le regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ses amis, Dio et Ethan, respectivement chevaliers du Poisson et de la Vierge. Ce dernier le saluait timidement de la main, tandis que l'autre n'hésita pas à s'approcher de lui. Il ne tenta pas de le toucher, cependant, et le bélier en fit de même.

-Alors, comment ta mission s'est-elle passée ?

-C'était... Fatiguant. Rien que je ne puisse gérer, bien sûr.

"Je suis sûr que tu as été brillant." Akim regarda en direction de celui qui venait tout juste de parler dans son esprit, Ethan. Le jeune homme étant né muet, il avait apprit à parler avec la langue des signes, et par télépathie également. Solution qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec les personnes qui lui faisait réciproquement confiance. Akim s'approcha de lui pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule, avant de commencer à descendre les marches, accompagnés de ses deux camarades.

-Athéna et le Grand Pope vont organiser un rassemblement, demain matin. Vous saurez tout ce qu'i savoir à ce moment-là.

-Donc, tu ne compte pas nous en parler maintenant ?

-Désolé.

Le Poisson et la Vierge s'échangèrent un regard nerveux. Leur ami du Bélier ne leur cachait jamais rien, sauf si il s'agissait quelque chose de vraiment grave. Et ça, ça ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

Le soleil étant en train de se coucher, Dio s'arrêta à la maison des poissons et laissa ses deux amis continuer leur route sans lui. Akim était très préoccupé, imaginant tout les scénarios possibles, des meilleurs aux pires. Il n'était généralement pas du genre anxieux, mais cette fois-ci, même lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Il ne sortit de sa rêverie que lorsqu'il sentit une main compatissante se poser sur son épaule. Il releva le regard vers Ethan, qui lui souriait gentiment. Même si le pauvre ignorait tout de ce qui se tramait, cet acte si simple réchauffa le coeur du bélier. Le jeune homme avait toujours eut ce don de remonter le morale de son entourage avec une facilité déconcertante. Les paroles ne lui servaient que peu.

Akim le laissa à la maison de la Vierge et continua son chemin seul. Dans le temple du Lion, il croisa son gardien, Matheus, un homme brésilien aux longs cheveux blonds et une petite barbe de quelques jours. Autant il admirait cet homme qui se trouvait être le plus âgé des ors de cette génération, autant il ne lui parlait que très peu, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Ils ne firent donc que s'échanger un regard et un hochement de tête comme salutation, pendant que le Bélier continuait son chemin. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il avait déjà atteint son temple. Après avoir passé un moment à observer le sanctuaire depuis l'entrée de sa maison, il décida de rentrer se laver. L'eau l'aidait souvent à lui changer les idées. Et en ce moment-même, il en avait besoin plus que tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Le Sanctuaire, treizième temple. Il était à peine huit heure du matin lorsque tout les chevaliers, confirmés comme apprentis, s'étaient rassemblés derrière le treizième temple à la demande d'Athéna et de Rémus. Tous étaient présents, sans exception. La Déesse se tenait droite devant ses chevalier, son sceptre dans sa main droite, ainsi que son bouclier dans la main gauche. Elle portait sa robe munit d'un plastron doré, ainsi que son casque de la même couleur. Face à toute ses personnes qui étaient prêtes à sacrifiés leurs vie pour elle, Athéna devait rassembler tout son courage afin d'annoncer les nouvelles terrifiantes dont elle avait connaissance.

-Mes chers chevaliers, si je vous ai rassembler ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part d'importantes informations.

Son regard détailla rapidement les personnes présentes, à commencer part les chevaliers d'ors qui se trouvaient tous au premier rang. Chacun d'entre eux avaient leurs regard rivés sur elle, déterminé à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait attendre d'eux.

-Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je ressens un cosmos malfaisant, prêt à frapper à tout moment. Plusieurs semaines que j'ai ce sentiment que quelque chose d'horrible va se produire, et que le Pope lui-même m'a confirmé, lors de son retour de la lecture de l'avenir dans les astres, au Mont Etoilé. C'est afin de confirmer nos craintes une bonne fois pour toute que nous avons envoyer Akim du Bélier consulter l'Oracle de Delphes. Rémus.

Comprenant l'ordre silencieux, le Grand Pope tendit devant lui le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main, tout en le dépliant. Il commença à parler, avec une voix forte qui pouvait être entendu par les chevaliers jusqu'au dernier rang.

-Voici les écrits qui nous ont été rapportés. Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers, a passer un accord vers un des anciens ennemis d'Athéna afin de la renverser. Cet homme n'est nul autre qu'Arès, le Dieu de la Destruction ! Et si les prédictions sont exactes, il est également accompagné de ses fils Phobos et Déimos !

Plusieurs chevaliers parmis les argents et les bronzes commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, choqué par les nouvelles. Certains se mirent même à douter sur le résultat de cette guerre, alors qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas encore débuter. Les ors, eux, restaient silencieux et en alerte. Naël, le chevalier du Capricorne en particulier, qui tentait d'écouter attentivement des chevaliers qu'il avait entendu douter de leur déesse. Celle-ci, cependant, ramena rapidement son audience au silence en tapant le sol avec son sceptre.

-Silence ! Je vous demande le silence ! Je sais que vous êtes tous inquiet, et si certains d'entre vous décidaient de partir, je ne leur en voudrais pas. Mais je vais vous demander de rester, au moins jusqu'à ce que cette réunion soit terminée.

La Déesse poussa un long soupir. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre d'avoir de nouveau toute l'attention de ses chevaliers, elle put reprendre.

-La majorité d'entre vous le savent sûrement déjà... Mais mon frère, Arès, est le plus barbare, et le plus dangereux des ennemis que j'ai eu à affronter jusqu'ici. Il ne connait aucune règle et aucune limite, contrairement à Hadès, ou même Poséidon. Nous nous sommes autrefois battu dans une guerre des plus féroce. Par sa faute, j'ai dû renier mes convictions, et créer des armes pour l'armure de la balance, et bien d'autres encore, afin de pouvoir le vaincre. Cette guerre a été de loin la plus ravageuse que j'ai dû mener, mais je suis fière de tout ceux qui y ont participés. Tout comme je suis fière de vous tous, qui avez bravé tout les dangers, toute les épreuves qui vous ont été imposés, et les obstacles qui ont tentés de bloqués vos chemins. Vous êtes restés ici, au sanctuaire, vous vous êtes entraînés et battus pour vos armures, pour accomplir vos ambitions, pour devenir plus fort... Je ne pourrais être plus heureuse de voir autant de personnes prêtes à se battre pour moi, et pour la Terre.

Avec un sourire, Athéna fit un pas en avant. Tout chez elle semblait resplendire, elle ne laissait plus paraître aucun doute, seulement une confiance absolue, autant en elle qu'en ses chevaliers.

-C'est pourquoi je vous fais entièrement confiance. Vous me donnez le courage de faire face à cette guerre, et en tant que votre Déesse, je tiens à en faire de même. Cependant, j'aurais une importante requête à vous faire part.

Le moment tant redouter par la Déesse venait d'arriver. Ce fût léger, mais elle put sentir la présence du Pope s'intensifier derrière elle, comme pour la soutenir et l'encourager discrètement. Elle le remercia mentalement, car ce soutiens, aussi simple et subtile soit-elle, était très importante pour elle.

-Je veux que vous soyez prêts à toutes les éventualités. Toutes, même les pires. C'est pourquoi, mes chevaliers... Si jamais je venais à faillir, j'ai demander à Rémus de cacher le Sanctuaire jusqu'à mon retour.

Comme elle s'y attendait, cette annonce provoqua maintes protestations parmi les chevaliers, des bronzes aux ors. Parmis ceux-ci, le chevalier du Scorpion se leva pour montrer son mécontement, malgré son ami de la Balance qui tentait de le refaire s'agenouiller en tirant sur son poignet.

-Est-ce que vous êtes en train de nous suggérer de fuir ?! Nous cacher comme des lâches ?!

-Khaled, calme-toi, s'il te plais !

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fais rien, Sasha ! Notre devoir est de protégé notre Déesse, et c'est ce que nous allons faire ! Comment pouvez-vous nous demander de rester en retrait si quelque chose vous arrivait ?!

Voyant les voix s'élever de plus en plus et la situation dégénéré, Athéna leva son sceptre et frappa le sol, provoquant une onde de choc dorée qui traversa sa chevalerie comme une bourrasque. Cet acte, réaffirmant son autorité, suffît à taire chacun des protestants. Elle échangea un long regard avec son chevalier du Scorpion toujours énervé, avant que celui-ci ne s'agenouille de nouveau.

-Je comprends votre colère. Croyez-moi, vous demander de renoncer à ce qui fait de vous mes chevalier n'est pas chose facile... mais c'est une nécessité.

La déesse ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle pouvait sentir le cosmos de chaque personne présente, leur colère, leur respect, leur résignation... et bien plus.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre cette guerre, là n'est pas la question. Je vais me battre, avec la ferme intention de gagner. Malgré tout,je veux m'assuré de l'avenir du Sanctuaire et de ma chevalerie, c'est pourquoi les survivants devront se cacher. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Son regard se posa sur le chevalier des gémeaux, le plus jeune des ors, âgé de 19 ans.

-Je compte sur toi, Raijin des Gémeaux, pour utiliser les compétences transmises par ton maître à bon escient. Il pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide pour dissimulé le sanctuaire... Si tu venais à survivre à cette guerre.

-Comptez sur moi, dame Athéna.

Le regard plein de détermination du jeune homme arracha un sourire à la Déesse. Avec de telles personnes à ses côtés, toute la pression qu'elle pouvait ressentir s'envolait aussitôt.

-Merci, à vous tous. Surtout, restez sur vos gardes, nous ignorons encore quand mon frère et mon oncle décideront d'attaquer. Vous pouvez disposer.

Un à un, chaque chevaliers s'en allèrent, en commençant par les apprentis et les bronzes. A regret, Khaled dû suivre le mouvement, toujours autant sur les nerfs. Sasha compatissait, même si il n'était pas en colère comme lui, il pouvait comprendre sa réaction. Après tout, il prenait son statut et son devoir très à coeur, plus que n'importe qui. A ses côtés, le chevalier du Sagittaire Liu Yang, voyant son jeune camarade fulminer, vint lui ébourriffer gentiment les cheveux, ce qui eût l'effet prévisible d'énerver encore plus le scorpion.

-Haut les coeurs, garçon ! Rien n'est joué, on peut encore gagner.

-Grmm ! Je sais, et j'y compte bien, personne ne blessera notre Déesse tant que je serais en vie ! Laisse mes cheveux tranquille, maintenant !

Malgré ses efforts, qui faisaient bien rire le plus vieux, Khaled ne parvint pas à enlever la main persistante de ses cheveux. C'est finalement Naël du Capricorne qui lui sauva la mise, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Laisse-lui un peu d'espace, Liu. Il est assez sur les nerfs comme ça.

-Pardon, pardon.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, le Sagittaire enleva enfin sa main de la tête du Scorpion, qui s'empressa de s'éloigner de lui aussitôt. Il se cacha par réflexe derrière Sasha en surveillant méchamment ses deux aînés. Cependant, son humeur changea radicalement lorsqu'il aperçut son ami du Verseau au loin, qui continuait son chemin tranquillement vers les maisons zodiacales. Avec un grand sourire, il l'interpella:

-Arvydas !

Sasha poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ami le quitter prestement pour aller rejoindre l'autre gardien. Celui-ci s'était arrêter en entendant son nom être appelé. Etant aveugle depuis sa naissance, il ne pouvait que percevoir le Scorpion et son cosmos. C'est pourquoi il ne fût pas surpris lorsque qu'il lui sauta au cou, comme si ils ne s'étaient plus revu depuis des années. Malgré ça, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme si le poids du jeune homme ne signifiait rien pour lui.

-Ravi de me trouver en ta présence également, Khaled.

Affectueux comme il l'était, Khaled se mit à frotter sa joue contre celle de son camarade, qui ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde. Il fallait dire qu'il était depuis longtemps habitué à ses excentricités.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Même si il était bien capable de rester accrocher à lui toute la journée, le Scorpion fut bien obligé de le lâcher et remettre ses pieds sur le sol. Il poussa un soupir agacé et croisa les bras, la colère que lui avait provoqué le discours de leur Déesse et la possibilité qu'ils perdent commençait à remonter.

-Tu sais très bien comment je me sens.

-C'est la moindre des choses de demander.

Ensemble, ils descendirent les différentes maisons. La journée venait à peine de commencer, et personnes ne voulait perdre plus de temps d'entraînement, surtout en vu de la situation.

Une fois que chacun de ses chevalier eut quitté la place, Athéna poussa un discret soupir. Il y avait encore une chose qu'elle devait réglé.

-Tu peux sortir, Fujin.

De derrière la statue, devant laquelle elle et le Pope se trouvaient, un jeune homme se dévoila à la lumière. Sa tête était recouverte d'une capuche, et son visage caché par un masque. Seul ses yeux et quelques mèches de cheveux rouges étaient visibles.

-Je pense enfin comprendre ce que vous attendez moi.

-Vraiment ?

Doucement, la déesse se tourna en sa direction, de même que Rémus. Le jeune homme avança de quelques pas de plus.

-Vous voulez que je garde un oeil sur les chevaliers et le sanctuaire pour vous.

-Tu n'as pas perdu de ta perspicacité, à ce que je vois.

Athéna adressa un fier sourire à son chevalier secret. Elle avait une confiance totale en lui, de tous, il était sans doute la personne la plus apte à remplir la tâche qu'elle avait en tête.

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que la moindre perturbation ne m'échappe. Le moindre petit évènement, le moindre changement pourrait complètement changé l'issue de cette guerre. C'est pourquoi nous faison appel à toi.

-Te sens-tu capable d'accomplir cette mission, petit ? demanda Rémus, dissimulant l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître. Je remplirais ma mission comme il se doit.

En signe de salutation, Fujin se pencha en avant tout en posant une main contre sa poitrine. Il se redressa ensuite, puis contourna calmement ses deux aînés pour se mettre à descendre les marches. Mais après à peine quelques pas, la voix de sa Déesse retentit derrière lui.

-Soit extrêmement prudent. Je connais mon frère. La moindre petite faille est bonne à exploiter, à ses yeux.

Malheureusement, Fujin devinait parfaitement ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Et il ne trouvait rien à y redire. Tant qu'après plusieurs secondes à juste regarder droit devant lui sans exprimer le moindre mot, il finit par simplement s'en aller, sans une réponse pour la jeune femme.

* * *

Aux Enfers, tout se passait pour le mieux. Aux yeux d'Arès, tout du moins. Bien qu'encore incomplète, une partie de son armée avait déjà été ramenée à la vie par Hadès, et comme il s'y attendait, la cohabitation spectres-berserkers n'était pas des plus amicales, pour le moment. Aussi divertissant cela pouvait être, même lui avait conscience que les divisions internes pouvaient être dangereuses. Heureusement, il savait encore comment gérer ses hommes, tout comme son oncle.

Hadès s'était montré des plus accueillant envers lui. Il n'avait pas eut à attendre longtemps avant qu'une grande pièce soit spécialement aménagée pour lui servir de installé à la petite table qui se trouvait près de sa grande fenêtre, un verre d'alcool fort à la main, il observait l'extérieur. De là où il était, il pouvait observer à sa guise l'arène dans laquelle s'entraînaient les spectres, et maintenant, ses hommes également. Vraiment, son oncle le connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

-Nous sommes arrivés, père.

Le sourire du Dieu s'élargît un peu plus. Il prit une gorgée de son verre, tout en pensant que ses fils devenait vraiment de plus en plus discret au fur et à mesure des siècles. Bien qu'il avait sentit leur présence camouflée, il n'avait pas entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir ou se fermer.

-Bienvenu, mes garçons. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes vinrent prendre place sur les deux seuls chaises de libres autour de la table de leur père. Celui-ci avait même prévu les boissons, une tasse de thé pour son plus jeune fils, Déimos, ainsi qu'un verre du même alcool que lui pour le plus âgé.

-J'ose espérer que vous avez fait comme je vous ai demandé.

-J'ai envoyé deux de mes Berserkers au Sanctuaire d'Athéna avec l'Oeil en leur possession, comme vous me l'aviez convié, répondit Déimos.

-Trois de mes hommes sont actuellement en route pour le Mont Etoilé, enchaîna Phobos. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'endroit ne soit complètement ravagé.

-Bien, bien... c'est parfait.

Après une dernière gorgée, Arès déposa son verre et tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'arène.

-J'ai prévenu mon oncle de mes intentions, il n'aura pas de mauvaises surprises. Athéna, en revanche...

Un petit rire lui échappa en pensant à tout les ravages qu'il allait causer. Bientôt, la Terre ne sera plus qu'une copie quasi conforme des Enfers. Il avait un très bon pressentiment sur l'avenir de l'Humanité.

-Je suis impatient de la revoir.

Si le plus jeune gardait le visage fermé, celui du fils aîné était orné du même sourire sadique que son père.

* * *

Note: Alors oui j'ai posté ce deuxième chapitre rapidement (impatience oblige, autant chez moi que chez d'autres personnes qui se reconnaîtront sûrement XD), mais je ne promet rien pour le troisième ni même les autres. Bisous XD


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA: **_les chara design de Phobos et Déimos sont postés sur mon deviantart ! Le lien est toujours dans mon profil ! Bisous !_

* * *

Le ciel était recouvert de nuages, cette nuit, plongeant le sanctuaire dans une obscurité que seul quelques torches pouvaient combattre. Malgré tout les gardes qui patrouillaient, personnes ne voyait la silhouette humaine qui passait parfois très près d'eux, telle une ombre. C'était la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas infaillibles. Heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas un ennemi, mais bien un allié qui parcourait tout le sanctuaire à minuit passé. Fujin.  
Celui-ci se demandait parfois si être capable de se cacher de tous sans jamais être remarqué était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. En ce qui le concernait, c'était sûrement une très bonne chose. Mais si jamais un ennemi avait les mêmes capacités que lui, et tentait de s'introduire dans le sanctuaire, c'était autre chose. Heureusement, c'est pour ça qu'il était là, pour être sûr qu'aucun être indésirable ne parvienne à traverser les failles de la garde.

En un bond, il se trouva perché sur un pilier. Malgré sa hauteur, il se trouvait assez loin des torches pour être caché par l'obscurité. Pour le moment. De là où il était, il avait une bonne vu sur les gardes qui se trouvaient dans le secteur, l'un en particulier qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Il ne resta que quelques instants sur le pilier, avant d'en bondir à nouveau. A peine eut-il touché le sol qu'un cosmos inconnu éclata soudainement, à l'autre bout du sanctuaire. C'était un très, très léger éclat, qui passa visiblement inaperçu pour le jeune garde non loin de lui. Mais heureusement, il y était bien plus sensible.

Fujin se mit à courir, évitant chaque garde, sautant de roches en piliers et de piliers en roches, jusqu'à se trouver à l'endroit du délit. Derrière le Sanctuaire, à la limite de la protection qu'Athéna avait mise en place il y a plusieurs jours de cela, se trouvaient deux hommes, debout devant ce qui semblait être le corps sans vie d'un garde. Ils avaient réussi à passer la barrière, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Heureusement, ça signifiait que la Déesse doit s'être rendu compte de leur présence également. Et donc, qu'un ou plusieurs chevaliers n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

N'ayant aucune raison de se battre pour le moment, Fujin se cacha derrière un pilier et observa attentivement les deux intrus. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des spectres... Peut-être s'agissait-il de Berserkers. Ceux-ci n'avaient en tout cas pas le moindre respect pour leur victime, qu'ils n'hésitèrent pas à piétiné pour continuer d'avancer. De là où il était, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. En revanche, il remarqua bien vite un objet suspect dans la main d'un des berserkers. Ca ne ressemblait pas à une arme, c'était trop petit, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une bombe. Dans tout les cas, ça ne pouvait être que mauvais.  
Fujin n'eût pas à les suivre longtemps, un groupe de trois chevaliers d'argent arriva rapidement surplace pour s'occuper des deux intrus, sans le remarquer lui. Les cosmos commencèrent rapidement à exploser et s'entrechoqués. Malgré leur sous-nombre, les berserkers donnaient beaucoup de fil à retordre aux argents. En observant le combat, il remarqua bien vite que celui qui possédait l'étrange objet dans sa main restait autant en retrait que possible. Il fut bien obligé de se défendre, cependant, utilisant une arme consistant en une chaîne munie d'une grosse boule à piquants à son bout. En dépit de sa taille et son poids évident, le berserker n'avait aucun mal à s'en servir avec un seul bras. Et son camarade, armé de lames-griffes, était d'autant plus à l'aise qu'il n'avait rien pour le retenir, lui.

De la lave surgit soudainement du sol devant les deux ennemis et enseveli deux des chevaliers, qui poussèrent tout deux un cri de douleur pur. Horrifié, le troisième bondit en leur direction et fit exploser son cosmos, écartant toute la roche en fusion de ses camarades qui, bien heureusement, grâce à leurs armures et leur propre cosmos, s'en sortirent avec de graves brûlures uniquement. Et alors que le berserkers aux griffes leur sauta dessus, prêt à les déchiquetés, une flèche en or lui traversa soudainement la poitrine et se logea droit dans son coeur. Il s'écroula sur le sol et y rendit son dernier souffle, emportant avec lui la lave qui disparu dans le sol. Liu Yang, perché sur un rocher, banda de nouveau son arc et visa cette fois-ci le berserker restant. Voyant le coup venir, celui-ci fit rapidement tournoyer sa boule au-dessus de sa tête, avant de la jeter sur le rocher où se trouvait le Sagittaire. Heureusement, il n'était pas chevalier d'or pour rien. Avant même que la roche ne soit détruite, Liu Yang en avait déjà bondit. C'est dans les airs qu'il prit une nouvelle flèche et banda de nouveau son arc, à une telle vitesse qu'un humain normal ne pouvait pas le distinguer. Son ennemi eut à peine le temps de lever la tête que sa gorge fût transpercé par le projectile d'or. Son souffle se coupa instantanément, son corps tomba en arrière et il heurta le sol dans un boom, lâchant par la même occasion le curieux objet qu'il tenait et qui roula à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le chevalier d'or atterrit de manière contrôlée sur le sol. Il se redressa élégamment et, de sa main, fit voler sa tresse gênante. Son regard passa des berserkers vaincus à ses camarades d'argents, bien heureusement encore vivant. Le moins blessé aidait les deux autres à se lever, tout en regardant avec admiration le Sagittaire qui s'avançait vers eux.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail, maintenant, je m'occupe du reste. Allez soigner vos blessures et reposez-vous, mais restez sur vos gardes. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas seuls.

-Merci, Sire Liu Yang.

Les trois argents n'eurent pas à marcher seul longtemps après être partit, plusieurs gardes et autres chevaliers vinrent les aider, en particulier pour les deux qui étaient gravement brûlés. Tout ce remue-ménage avait bien évidemment réveillé tout le Sanctuaire, ce qui rendait difficile pour Fujin de se cacher plus longtemps. Il fut bien vite obligé de s'eclipser, sans être vu par quiconque, à peine perçu par d'autres. Mais juste avant de partir, il avait put voir Liu Yang ramassé l'étrange objet sur le sol. Un très désagréable sentiment l'avait traversé, lui provoquant un frisson maplaisant le long de son échine. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire, pour le moment. Il ne devait pas s'exposer.

* * *

Alors que ses camarades se retiraient, un objet bizarre attira l'oeil du Sagittaire. Il avait la forme d'une fleur de lotus dont le centre était composé d'un oeil fermé. Du moins, c'est ce qui lui avait semblé lorsqu'il l'avait ramassé. Cette apparence le surprenait, ce n'est pas le genre d'objet qu'il s'attendait à voir en possession d'Arès ou d'un de ses guerriers. Et pour autant, son instinct lui criait de faire attention. Le Dieu de la Destruction ne pouvait pas avoir envoyer deux de ses hommes avec un tel objet sans aucune raison, elle avait forcément une importance, un effet quelconque et surtout indésirable pour pour eux.  
Pourtant, son regard ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ce mystérieux objet. Il était comme hypnotisé, plongé dans ses pensées qui prenaient de plus en plus le pas sur lui, tant que les mouvements, les sons et même les odeurs extérieurs semblaient s'effacer de plus en plus à sa perception. Bientôt, le monde autour de l'objet se mit à s'assombrir,de plus en plus, cachant progressivement jusqu'à ses mains alors qu'un bourdonnement grave naquît dans ses oreilles, d'abord léger, puis, progressivement, plus fort. Tant que tout son corps sembla être soumit à des vibrations. Et alors que l'oeil commençait à s'ouvrir lentement, l'objet lui fut arraché des mains et tout s'arrêta. Les sons, les images, tout ses sens revenaient à la normal, et il releva la tête, incrédule. Celui qui venait tout juste de lui enlever la chose des mains n'était autre que Naël du Capricorne. Son regard était dur, mais Liu Yang y lut également de l'inquiétude. Ses pensées étaient encore brouillés par ce qu'il venait de se passer, et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

-Naël...?

Une migraine prit soudainement la tête du Sagittaire, qui posa une main sur son front. Il se mit à chanceler, mais ne se rendit compte qu'il tombait que lorsque l'égyptien le rattrapa à l'aide d'un de ses bras. Son corps devenait de plus en plus faible, il avait l'impression d'être au bord de l'évanouissement, sans jamais être capable d'y sombrer.

-Tiens bon, Liu Yang.

Comme toute réponse, le chinois hocha faiblement la tête. Avec l'aide de son ami, il se remit sur pieds, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas tenir debout tout seul. Il passa un de ses bras sur l'épaule du plus âgé, qui le soutenait toujours avec le même bras. Dans son autre main se trouvait l'objet, qu'il dissimulait par précaution sous sa cape.  
Les deux hommes n'étaient pas seuls, et ça, le Sagittaire s'en rendit finalement compte. Ils étaient entourés par hommes et femmes chevaliers, qui restaient éloignés d'eux pour leur permettre d'avancer sans encombres.

-Débarrassez -vous des corps des berserkers, mais surtout ne les laissez pas hors de la barrière d'Athéna.

Ordonna Naël à un groupe de chevaliers de bronzes. Ceux-ci exécutèrent les ordres aussitôt, sans poser de questions. Depuis le treisième temple, Athéna regardait en direction de l'endroit où s'était passé le combat. Elle s'était réveillée lorsque sa barrière avait été brisée, et avait suivit de loin le conflit qui avait suivit. Elle avait sentit la vie d'un de ses hommes s'envoler, ce qui l'attristait fortement. Cependant, elle ressentait une certaine forme de soulagement en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas eut plus de décès. Elle pouvait maintenant plus sereinement se concentré à réparer sa barrière, et puisque la faille était relativement petite, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes. Mais le fait que des humains avaient réussit à passer aussi facilement l'inquiétait. Ils avaient forcément eut besoin d'aide, que ce soit d'Arès... ou d'Hadès. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta ainsi, ignorant la fatigue pour se concentrer sur un futur plan, lorsque des pas résonnèrent derrière elle.

-Dame Athéna.

La déesse poussa un discret soupir.

-Je sais, Rémus. Je retourne me coucher.

Sans même un regard pour son Pope, Athéna tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle était visiblement très préoccupée, et fatiguée, Rémus ne lui en tint donc pas rigueur. Il était également inquiété par cet évènement, être attaqué en pleine nuit n'était jamais bon signe. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses quartiers à son tour, quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Naël arriva très tôt au treizième temple, où l'attendaient déjà sa Déesse et son Grand Pope. Après les évènements d'hier, il avait passé la nuit aux côtés de Liu Yang, au neuvième temple. L'état de ce dernier s'était graduellement dégradé pendant la première heure, il avait même vomit plus d'une fois, mais bien heureusement, ça n'avait pas duré et il s'était petit à petit calmé. Assez pour que le Capricorne soit assez confiant pour pouvoir le laisser ce matin et venir faire son rapport.  
Naël s'agenouilla devant les marches menant au trône d'Athéna, et baissa respectueusement la tête.

-Dame Athéna, moi, Naël du Capricorne, suit venu vous faire mon rapport quant aux évènements de la nuit dernière.

-Je t'écoute.

Malgré ses efforts, la jeune femme ne put cacher la nervosité dans sa voix. Personne n'en fit la remarquer, cependant, et le chevalier d'or enchaîna rapidement.

-Deux berserkers se sont introduits dans le sanctuaire, ils ont tué un des gardes, Jean-Gilles, blessé gravement Matthew de l'Aigle et Arthur du Corbeau, et plus légèrement Gabriel de la Lyre. Liu Yang du Sagittaire a tué les deux intrus avant de tomber sur cet objet.

Naël releva la tête et tendit alors l'objet qu'il avait ramassé, emmitouflé dans du tissu par précaution. Athéna et le Grand Pope s'échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

-Ca ressemble à une fleur de lotus avec un oeil fermé en son centre. J'ignore les effets exactes qu'il a eut sur lui. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que lorsqu'il se tenait près des cadavres des berserkers, il fixait cet objet et personne n'arrivait à attirer son attention. J'ai été obligé de le lui arraché des mains moi-même, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il est enfin revenu à lui.

Doucement, Rémus s'approcha et vint récupérer l'objet. A cause du masque qu'il portait, personne ne pouvait voir ses sourcils froncés.

-Relève-toi. Mon bureau sera un endroit bien plus approprié pour cette discussion.

Naël était un peu surprit, mais il ne discuta pas. Après un hochement de tête, il se leva, et commença à suivre son supérieur, accompagné d'Athéna également.

* * *

Dans les couloirs du château, des bruits de pas accompagnés d'une respiration rapide résonnèrent. Le Spectre qui courait ne tarda pas à arriver au jardin d'Hadès, où se trouvaient son seigneur ainsi que son neveu. Les deux dieux buvaient autour d'une petite table ronde, en compagnie des jumeaux ainsi que des fils du Dieu de la Destruction. Il y avait une tension très palpable entre les enfants d'Arès et les Dieux de la Mort et du Sommeil, ce qui contrastait parfaitement avec le calme et la complicité que semblaient échangé les deux autres. Intimidé par les cosmos divin qui régnaient, le Spectre vint tout de même s'agenouiller à quelques mètres d'eux, attirant leur attention aussitôt.

-Mes Seigneurs, je vous rapporte des nouvelles du Sanctuaire.

Arès fût le premier à réagir, avec un large sourire. Il attendait ces informations avec impatience depuis qu'il y avait envoyé deux de ses berserkers. Hadès déposa sur la table la tasse maintenant vide.

-Nous t'écoutons.

-Les deux berserkers ont été éliminés par le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire après avoir traversé la barrière d'Athéna. Ils ont parvenu à tuer un garde, blessé trois chevaliers d'argent dont deux plus gravement que le troisième.

-Passe les détails, veux-tu. Qu'en est-il de l'Oeil ? s'impatienta Arès.

-Le Sagittaire l'avait ramassé après le combat, il a presque succombé à son pouvoir, mais le chevalier du Capricorne est parvenu à le lui enlever des mains avant. Je ne saurais pas vous dire ce qu'ils en ont fait ensuite, malheureusement, tout ce que je peux affirmé est que le Sagittaire ne pouvait plus marché sans l'aide de l'autre Or ensuite.

-Parfait.

C'est avec confusion que les dieux et le Spectre regardèrent Arès, alors que celui-ci buvait le reste de son thé aux fruits rouges avec l'air le plus insouciant du monde. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsque son fils Phobos, visiblement énervé, abattit sa main sur la table, juste devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, "parfait" !? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit au moins ?

-J'ai entendu que le Sanctuaire a maintenant l'Oeil en sa possession, et qu'il n'en connait pas sa fonction. J'ai également entendu qu'un des chevalier d'Or avait déjà expérimenté une partie de ses pouvoirs, ce qui l'y rends plus vulnérable... Donc oui, tout est parfait.

Après avoir déposé sa tasse à son tour, Arès croisa les bras et s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise. Le sourire malicieux qu'il affichait arracha un sourire au simple mortel toujours présent.

-C'est une nouvelle arme dont Athéna ignore absolument tout. Que penses-tu qu'ils vont faire ? L'étudier, chercher à en deviner l'utilité, évidemment. Je connais ma soeur, et je connais les humains. Tôt ou tard, un de ses chevaliers craquera sous le pouvoir de l'Oeil. Je n'ai pas passé des millénaires à me tourner les pouces, figures-toi.

Lorsque Phobos se redressa enfin, le regard de son père s'ancra dans celui plus froid d'Hadès. Le sourire de son neveu contamina bientôt le siens, étirant ses lèvres à leur tour. Arès n'était pas le seul à être certain de sa victoire.

-Et dire que les autres Dieux te pensaient incapable de réfléchir...

-Je suis capable de tout quand je suis motivé.

-De tout, mais surtout du pire. C'est tout à fait ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Athéna n'a aucune chance contre nous.

Doucement, le Seigneur des Enfers se leva, bientôt imité par son neveu. Son regard se dirigea sur l'horizon. De son jardin, il pouvait voir une bonne partie des Enfers, qui se trouvaient bien âgités depuis l'arrivée des Berserkers.

-Nous avons déjà gagné.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est avec un air plus préoccupé que d'habitude que Naël quitta le treizième temple, inconscient de l'homme qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Il avait passé plus d'une heure dans le bureau du Pope, et malheureusement, ni lui ni même Athéna n'ont été capable de lui dire ce à quoi correspondait cet Oeil. C'était nouveau, et qui disait nouveau, disait plus grand danger. La déesse l'avait dit elle-même, ce n'était pas dans le genre de son frère de créer des objets qui ne ressemblent pas directement à des armes. Et quand ça arrivait... Les résultats étaient catastrophiques. Décidément, les choses s'annonçaient de plus en plus mal.

Alors qu'il traversait la maison du Verseau, il fut arrêté par la voix du propriétaire des lieux qui retentit derrière lui.

-Capricorne.

Le chevalier ne fit plus un pas, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir l'aura glacée, mais douce de son camarade. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le droit de parler de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec le Pope et leur Déesse.

-Je suis désolé, Arvydas. Mais je ne peux rien te dire.

-Comment peux-tu savoir de quoi je veux te parler avant que j'ouvre la bouche ?

-Je vis ici depuis assez longtemps pour connaître mes camarades, et tu en fais partie.

Un discret soupir, que le capricorne put à peine entendre, s'échappa des lèvres du Verseau. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler, bien sûr, l'égyptien pensait que tout le monde devait être mit au courant de chaque évènement qui se passait au Sanctuaire, de chaque détails. Mais il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas le droit de divulguer la moindre information qu'il pouvait avoir en sa possession. Déjà qu'il en possédait peu.

-Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Capricorne tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son camarade du coin de l'oeil. Il ne montrait aucune crainte ni aucune peur, que ce soit dans ses expressions faciales ou dans son cosmos, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ces sentiments n'existaient pas. Naël eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une explosion éclata soudainement au loin, attirant son attention et celle du Verseau. Ils pouvaient le voir, de là où ils étaient. De la fumée épaisse, quasiment noir s'échappait du bord de la ville de Rodorio. Le souffle des deux chevaliers se coupa pendant quelques instants. Déjà une nouvelle attaque ? Ca n'annonçait rien de bon, rien du tout. Et dire qu'encore quelques jours auparavants, tout le monde se préparait à une guerre qui devait arriver dans au moins un an de plus. Il restait encore plusieurs armures de bronzes et d'argent qui n'avaient pas trouver de propriétaires officiels, le Sanctuaire n'était pas prêt.

Arvydas fut le premier à s'élancé, prêt à rejoindre l'endroit de l'explosion, mais il fut stopper en plein élan par le bras de Naël.

-Attends, nous n'avons pas reçu l'ordre de nous rendre sur les lieux.

Le Verseau resta interdit, tiraillé entre le besoin qu'il ressentait d'aller aider les potentiels victimes, et son devoir de Chevalier de garder sa Maison à moins d'un ordre contraire. Finalement, c'est cette dernière option qui prit le pas sur l'autre. Il hocha la tête, confirmant au plus âgé qu'il ne partirait pas, puis, à nouveau, leurs yeux se posèrent sur l'horizon. La voix d'Athéna ne tarda pas à émergée dans l'esprit de chacun de ses hommes et femmes, qui n'attendaient qu'un ordre de sa part.

-"Que tout le monde reste sur ses gardes. Raijin des Gémeaux, Dio des Poissons, prenez des chevaliers d'argent avec vous et rendez-vous à Rodorio immédiatement. Trouvez et éliminez les causes de ces explosions"

Personne à part la déesse ne purent entendre la brève réponse des deux concernés, un simple "à vos ordres !", avant que la communication ne soit coupée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dio passa rapidement à côté du Capricorne et du Verseau, qu'il salua d'un mouvement de la main bref, la situation ne lui permettant pas de s'attarder un seul instant.

Le temps qu'il n'arrive en bas, Raijin avait déjà rassembler quatre chevaliers d'argents déterminés. Il s'approcha du groupe, pas essoufflé pour un sou.

-Prêt ? demanda le Gémeaux.

-Toujours ! répondit le Poisson aussitôt.

Sous les yeux des chevaliers et apprentis présents, le groupe s'en alla pour Rodorio, disparaissant de la vue de tous en quelques secondes.

* * *

Une nouvelle explosion, un rire échappa au Spectre du Basilic. C'était la première fois qu'il devait faire équipe avec un Berserker, et il n'allait pas se plaindre, vu sur qui il était tombé. Kokalo du Bhuj, du régiment des Flammes. L'un des meilleurs guerriers d'Arès. Il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait envoyé lui pour une mission aussi... trivial. N'importe quel Berserkers aurait pu faire l'affaire pour détruire cette stupide ville. Et n'importe quel spectre. Mais au moins, il ne s'ennuierait pas ici.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard complice, les cris des habitants sonnaient comme une mélodie à leurs oreilles. A ce rythme, ils auraient détruit tout Rodorio en quelques minutes, si il n'y avait pas eut les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Alors que la Lave Prédatrice coulait sur le sol, faisant fondre jusqu'à la pierre et enflammant le bois, Sylphide prépara son Annihilation Flap, prêt à porté un nouveau coup dévastateur sur la ville. Il ne craignait ni le feu ni la lave, Kokalo les contrôlait bien assez pour les tenir éloignés de lui. Cependant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir la chaleur étouffante, qui ne semblait pas déphasé son nouveau camarade le moins du monde. Le Basilic ouvrit la bouche, prononça les deux premières syllabes de son attaque signature, visant des civils qui tentaient tant bien que mal de s'enfuir, mais fût soudainement interrompu par une floppée de roses rouges lui arrivant droit dessus. En un bond, il s'en écarta, laissant les plantes brûlés dans les flammes. Il atterrit aux côtés de Kokalo, qui avait rapidement perçu la présence des indésirables.

-Votre petit jeu s'arrête ici ! On ne vous laissera pas détruire Rodorio ! s'exclama le Chevalier des Poissons, perché en haut du clocher qui surplombait la ville.

Une de ses fleurs fétiches dans la bouche, Dio regardait méchamment ses deux ennemis. Les chevaliers d'argent qui les accompagnaient, lui et Raijin, s'occupaient d'éloigner et sauver les gens en difficulté. Quant au Gémeau lui-même...

-Hah ! C'est maintenant que vous arrivez ? Vous prenez bien votre temps, dis donc.

Sylphide rit de nouveau, se moquant ouvertement du Chevalier. Celui-ci serra imperceptiblement les dents, mais ne se laissa pas emporté par les paroles de son ennemi. Si le Basilic semblait concentré sur lui, ce n'était pas le cas de Kokalo. Du regard, il cherchait quelque chose autour de lui. Sûrement avait-il remarqué que le Poisson n'était pas venu seul.

-Je pensais qu'Athéna était plus maligne que ça, continua le Spectre. Envoyer un chevalier qui se sert de plantes pour attaquer ? Kokalo les fera flamber en deux secondes ! Et toi avec.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à votre place.

Avant que Sylphide et Kokalo ne puissent comprendre le sens de sa phrase, l'espace commença à se distordre autour d'eux. Tout une galaxie les entoura, et alors qu'une silhouette se glissa derrière eux, le Poisson sauta du clocher pour les rejoindre avant que toute la ville n'ait disparu de leur champ de vision.

-Vos flammes sont inutiles, ici. retentit la voix de Raijin.

Par réflexe, Kokalo se retourna et projeta une vague de cosmos brûlant sur cet intru à l'aide de son Bhuj. En un bond, le Chevalier parvint à évité cette attaque de justesse, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir de bons réflexes. Il était encore dans les airs lorsque le Berserker se jeta sur lui, une spirale de lave entourant sa lame, qu'il leva au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre verticalement sur le Gémeaux. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de se protégé à l'aide de ses bras avant de se retrouver projeter contre le sol, la seule partie encore visible de Rodorio. La pierre se brisa sous l'impact, et si il n'avait pas eut son armure, son dos en aurait fait de même.

Voyant Kokalo sur le point de lui atterrir dessus, Raijin roula rapidement sur le côté, évitant de se faire écraser et, par la même occasion, de se faire planter un Bhuj dans le torse. Il se remit sur ses pieds rapidement, alors que son cosmos s'élevait de plus en plus, se concentrant sur ses mains plus que sur le reste de son corps. Cette fois-ci, ce fût au tour du Berserker de rire, d'une voix grave et emplie de sadisme, qui surprit les deux Chevaliers.

-Le Chevalier des Gémeaux... Quelles chances avais-je de tomber à nouveau sur l'un d'eux ?

Raijin fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa droitement, ne laissant pas baisser sa garde pendant que Kokalo retirait son arme du sol dans lequel il s'était planté. Lentement, il se retourna vers le Gémeau, un sourire confiant ornant son visage cicatrisé.

-Sylphide, permet-moi de m'occuper de ce jeune homme. J'ai eu affaire à l'un d'entre eux par le passé, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, deux d'entre eux... C'est l'occasion de réglé mes comptes.

Le regard déterminé du guerrier d'Arès fit sourire le Spectre. Il se tourna vers le Poisson, son nouvel adversaire, et commença doucement à s'approcher de lui.

-Je t'en prie, prends tout ton temps.

Dio et Raijin s'échangèrent un vif regard et hochement de tête, prêts eux aussi à se battre chacun contre leurs adversaires respectifs.  
Dio recula un de ses pieds, tout en attrapant la rose rouge qu'il tenait dans sa bouche, son regard de nouveau fixé sur le spectre aux cheveux argentés.

-Donne tout ce que tu as, Spectre.

-Avec grand plaisir, Poisson.

Le Basilic s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son adversaire, vers qui, en une seconde, il leva ses bras en criant le nom de son attaque favorite.

-Annihilation Flap !

Le vent s'éleva soudainement, frappant de plein fouet le Chevalier qui eut bien du mal à garder ses pieds sur le sol. Il sentit son corps être poussé par l'attaque du spectre, alors qu'une odeur étrange vint lui chatouiller les narines. Son bras s'était par réflexe positionner devant son visage, servant de protection bien futile face au vent qui s'abattait sur lui. Défiant la bourrasque qui menaçait de l'envoyer voler à tout moment, Dio plia ses jambes avant de bondir hors de portée de l'attaque du Spectre. Spectre qui suivit ses mouvements du regard. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant lever sa main tenant la rose, avant de la projeter sur lui en criant:

-Royal Demon Rose !

Et ce n'est pas qu'une seule rose qui menaça de lui transpercer le corps, mais tout une pluie de cette même fleur. Sylphide stoppa son attaque afin de pouvoir esquiver celle de son adversaire, frappant à l'aide de son cosmos les plantes qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter. Seule la dernière rose parvint à lui effleurer la joue gauche, près de son oeil, mais bien heureusement, elle l'épargna.  
Le Chevalier atterît sur le sol sans le moindre problème, repliant ses jambes au moment de l'impact, avant de se redresser, toujours aussi droit et digne. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la blessure qu'il avait réussit à infligé au Basilic, ainsi que les roses encore intactes qui s'étaient plantés autour de lui, relâchant leur parfum toxique autour de son ennemi.

-Tu es fais. Le parfum empoisonné de mes roses te privera de tes cinq sens avant même que tu n'ai le temps de t'en rendre compte. Tu t'endormiras et mourra sur un tapis de pétales rouges. Ce sera une fin bien trop poétique pour un Spectre...

Sylphide paru surprit devant les paroles de son ennemi. Mais ce n'est pas de la peur qui s'afficha ensuite sur son visage, ni même de la colère, comme Dio pouvait s'y attendre. C'est de l'amusement qui déforma les traits de son visage, et un rire hilare et bien trop sincère qui lui échappa, au grand étonnement du Poisson.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

-Ne vous apprennent-ils rien, au Sanctuaire ?

-Pardon ?

Le Poisson fronça les sourcils, son corps se mettant de lui-même en position de défense, alors que, de sous sa cape, il sortait lentement une rose aux pétales blanches. Le parfum de ses fleurs auraient déjà dû affecté Sylphide, en temps normal.

-Je suis le Spectre du Basilic, Poisson.

Alors qu'il secouait la tête de droite à gauche de manière désappobatrice, le spectre leva les mains en haussant les épaules, un soupir rieur, et même moqueur traversant ses lèvres par la même occasion.

-Ton poison n'a aucun effet sur moi. Et je constate que le miens n'a aucun effet sur toi non plus... Mais ça ne fait rien.

Son regard, brillant d'une lueur prédatrice, parcouru le corps du Chevalier des pieds à la tête. Son sourire s'agrandît tellement que ses dents devinrent parfaitement visibles.

-Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de poison pour réduire ton corps en milliers de miettes sanglantes.

Sur ces mots, il bondit sur sa proie, les mains chargés de cosmos. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les abattre sur le Chevalier aux roses, celui-ci l'évita en une seconde qui paru duré une éternité pour le spectre. Ce faisant, il plaça la rose blanche dans sa bouche, et leva son genou, frappant le Basilic en plein ventre. Dans ce même élan, il tourna sur lui-même et, d'un mouvement de la jambe, l'envoya valser dans l'espace qui les entourait toujours. Son corps ne le laissait peut-être pas paraître, mais il avait de la force, et son cosmos aidait un peu.  
Cependant, même si le corps du Spectre n'avait pas tardé à disparaître au loin, il resta sur ses gardes, fixant l'endroit où il avait disparu. Et à raison, car, quelques secondes plus tard, il put le voir réapparaître, fonçant sur lui à une telle vitesse que Dio n'eût pas le temps de réagir avant que le Basilic ne se retrouve face à lui, et sa main sur son ventre. Visiblement, il était bien plus énervé que précédemment. En moins d'une seconde, durant laquelle le Chevalier ne put que fixer le regard emplie de colère du Basilic, le cosmos de celui-ci explosa, détruisant la partie ventrale de son armure et le propulsant à plusieurs mètres de là.

Dio heurta le sol dans un cracha de sang, fracturant son armure un peu plus. La rose blanche qu'il avait précédemment entre ses dents tomba sur le sol à côté de lui. Il grimaça, et s'apprêta à se relever lorsqu'un pieds recouvert d'un surplis s'écrasa sur sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle quelques instants. Le sourire sadique de Sylphide revint en voyant l'expression de douleur qu'affichait le Poisson. Pourtant, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, son regard ne possédait aucun éclat de peur, uniquement une détermination à la limite de l'affront.

-Je vais te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance, Chevalier.

* * *

Kokalo avait maintenant toute l'attention de Raijin. La tension était palpable, et alors que les éclats de cosmos commençaient déjà à éclaté entre leurs deux collègues, pour eux, c'était un combat silencieux qui s'était lancé. Leurs cosmos s'affrontaient, essayant de prendre le pas sur l'autre, tel un bras de fer mental. Le Gémeaux ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais, d'après ce qu'il avait dit, lui connaissait deux de ses prédecesseurs. C'était curieux, mais évident. De qui d'autres voulait-il parler à l'instant, sinon ? Bientôt, la chaleur commença à grimper lentement de quelques degrés, montrant au Chevalier que le Berserker était bien décidé à l'enflammer corps et âmes à la moindre occasion.  
Finalement, après plusieurs secondes à se fixer, c'est comme dans un accord commun que le véritable combat débuta. Lame en avant, Kokalo se jeta sur son jeune adversaire, qui esquiva le coup d'un bond comme s'il l'avait déjà vu venir à des kilomètres. Une sphère de cosmos doré se créa dans la main droite du Chevalier. Alors que Kokalo bougea brusquement son Bhuj dans sa direction, dans le but de le toucher, il se protégea en arrêtant l'arme de sa main gauche, chargée et protégée par son cosmos, tandis que, de la droite, il projeta la sphère sous forme d'un rayon qui vint frapper Kokalo en pleine poitrine.

Sous l'impact, le Berserker recula en poussant un grognement de douleur, venant portée sa une de ses mains à l'endroit où il avait été touché. Ce rayon avait suffit à fissuré son plastron, le brisant même légèrement. Son attention étant détournée, Raijin put atterrir en toute sécurité sur le sol. Il se redressa, regardant le tourbillon de lave qui se créa autour de son opposant.

-Heh, tu te bats presque aussi bien que tes prédecesseurs.

-"Presque" ?

Demanda Raijin, quelque peu touché dans son égo. Cette réaction suscita de l'amusement chez le guerrier d'Arès, qui ne manqua pas de le montrer dans un ricanement des plus dédaigneux.

-L'homme que j'ai dû combattre, et l'homme qui m'y a forcé... ils étaient bien plus intéressants et puissants que toi.

Ces paroles provoquèrent de la colère dans le coeur du Gémeaux, le parfait déguisement pour sa frustration. Et ça se faisait ressentir dans son cosmos, devenu bien plus agressif. Il serra les poings, ces détails n'échappant pas à la perception du Berserker qui sentait l'excitation du combat lui monter à la tête.

-Vas-y, prouve-moi que j'ai tort.

La lave qui l'entourait se jeta soudainement sur le Gémeaux, qui écarta chaque gouttes en faisant exploser son cosmos. Portés par celui-ci, ses cheveux commencèrent à flotter, alors que le sol sous ses pieds se tapît d'un bleu nuit parsemés de petites étoiles. Des éclairs en sortaient, mais ça ne suffît pas à déphaser Kokalo. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il atteindra ce garçon, qu'importait sa barrière de cosmos, elle ne pouvait pas être indestructible.

-Predatory Lava !

S'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers Raijin. Il leva son Bhuj et l'abattit horizontalement sur le Chevalier, alors que sa lave, elle aussi, luttait pour s'inflitrer dans ses protections. Le jeune homme restait droit, comme si de rien n'était, mais les expressions de son visage suffisait à Kokalo pour savoir qu'il avait du mal à résister. D'une seconde à l'autre, il allait craquer, ça se sentait. C'est pourquoi, avant que ça n'arrive, Raijin concentra tout ses efforts dans l'attaque signature des Gémeaux. Il croisa ses mains devant lui, et, en fixant le Berserker dans les yeux, s'exclama:

-Galaxian Explosion !

Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre. De multiples planètes et météores apparurent alors que Raijin relevait ses mains, toujours croisés, et vinrent s'écraser sur le Berserker qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Son armure fut presque entièrement détruite sous la force de l'attaque, pourtant, c'est bien grâce à elle qu'il n'avait pas été entièrement annihilé. Heureusement pour lui, cet assaut était à double tranchant pour Raijin, qui avait été obligé de retirer sa protection, sans quoi l'impact aurait été moindre. Ainsi, même si il put évité un coup de Bhuj, il ne put pas esquiver la vague de lave qui s'abattit sur lui en quelques secondes, lui arrachant à son tour un hurlement de douleur.

L'un comme l'autre s'écroulèrent sur le sol, en piteuse état chacun. Dans un nouvel effort, le jeune Gémeaux parvint à éloigner la lave prédatrice d'un éclat de cosmos. Les parties non protégés par son armure étaient sérieusement brûlés, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que sans elle, il serait mort. Autant dire qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans le même cas, excepté que Kokalo, lui, n'est pas parvenu à briser autant son armure.  
Tant bien que mal, Raijin commença à se relever, le corps tremblant sous la fatigue et la douleur. De son côté, le Berserker fit de même, utilisant son arme comme d'un appui. Une fois que tout deux étaient parvenus à se remettre sur pieds, ils s'échangèrent un regard brûlant de détermination de d'esprit combatif. Mais l'attention de Raijin fût détourner lorsque, du coin de l'oeil, il apperçu Dio se faire mettre à terre par le Spectre du Basilic. Voyant sa situation désavantageuse, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il décida de bondir vers son camarade, ignorant maintenant son actuel adversaire.

-Dio !

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le Berserker se trouvait déjà sur son chemin, entouré par un troubillon de lave qui stoppa net la course du Gémeaux. Celui-ci serra les dents, énervé de le voir ainsi s'interposer entre son ami et lui.

-N'oublie pas qui est ton adversaire, gamin.

-Ca suffit ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

Leurs deux cosmos s'enflammèrent autant l'un que l'autre, celui du guerrier d'Arès rendant l'atmosphère quasi-étouffante, tandis que celui du Chevalier d'Athéna la rendait oppressante. Sylphide fut lui-même surprit par ce soudain changement dans l'air, ce qui fût à l'avantage du Poisson. Il rassembla son cosmos, faisant vibrer le sang à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de son corps, puis, il murmura inaudiblement:

-Crimson Thorn.

Le Basilic baissa le regard juste à temps pour voir une multitudes de petites aiguilles écarlate être projettés sur lui, faisant tomber son casque de sa tête. La surprise et la vive douleur le firent rapidement reculer, utilisant ses ailes comme d'une protection.

-Enfoiré !

Dio n'attendit pas de reprendre son souffle, il attrapa sa rose blanche et se releva aussi rapidement que ses muscles abîmés le lui permettait. D'un coup d'ailes brusque, Sylphide provoqua une bourrasque de vent mettant fin à la pluie de sang qui lui tombait dessus. Son regard enragé croisa celui plus calme mais méfiant du poisson, et même lorsqu'une lave de vague passèrent entre eux, ils ne brisèrent pas le contact visuel. Car, du côté de Kokalo et Raijin, le combat faisait toujours rage, bien plus qu'avant. Le Gémeaux s'était rassuré de voir son camarade se relever, mais il n'en avait pas finit avec le Berserker, qui ne lui laissa plus le moindre instant de répit. Les coups fusaient, Kokalo ne faisait même plus attention à l'autre duo, peu lui importait qu'il blesse le Chevalier ou le Spectre, il n'avait qu'un objectif, détruire le Chevalier des Gémeaux. Et Sylphide pensait la même chose, en ce qui concernait celui des Poissons.

-Approche, si tu l'ose.

Lança Dio à l'intention de son adversaire. Et il n'eût pas à le prier. Le Spectre lui bondit dessus à une telle vitesse qu'il eut tout juste le temps de reculer d'un pas en criant "Piranhan Rose" avant qu'il ne se retrouve face à lui. Une pluie de roses noirs s'abattit sur le Basilic, rongeant son surplis sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe. Sa main écrasa la gorge du Poisson, le privant d'air. Il leva avec facilité son corps au-dessus de la tête, et, dans un "Annihilation Flap", l'écrasa sur le sol avec l'aide du vent violent qui accompagnait toujours son attaque. L'armure d'or des Poissons se retrouva graduellement détruite par cet assaut, laissant la place au vent de le blesser, parcourant son corps et son visage de multiples plaies. Il aurait pu crier, si la main sur son cou ne l'empêchait toujours pas de respirer. Juste à côté de lui, il sentait de la lave commencer à l'effleurer.

Soudainement, une explosion retentit, et le lourd corps de Kokalo du Bhuj se retrouva projeter contre celui plus léger de Sylphide, coupant court à son assaut sur le Chevalier du Poisson. Leurs deux corps s'écrasèrent le sol à plusieurs mètres de là, laissant Dio avec de nouveau la capacité de respirer. Malheureusement, l'air qu'il inspirait était plus toxique que saine, et pour cause, il se trouvait bien trop près de la lave qui menaçait de l'envelopper à tout moment.

-Dio !

Il regarda à côté de lui, et put voit Raijin se précipité vers lui, traversant la lave comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une boue gênante. Il le voyait s'approcher, trop près, bien trop près, ses mains étaient sur le point de le...

-Ne me touche pas !

Il tenta de s'éloigner, refusant d'affecter son camarade de son sang empoisonné. Mais, à son grand désarroi, il parvint à peine à se redresser avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Cette fois-ci, le Spectre ne l'avait pas raté. Voir son ami dans cet état peinait et énervait le Gémeaux aux plus hauts points.

-Putain ! Dégage de là, bon sang !

-Urgh ! La ferme !

Les deux Chevaliers regardèrent en directions de leurs ennemis, qui essayaient de se relever. Eux aussi, étaient fatigués et affectés par les blessures qui couvraient leurs corps. Mais ils étaient encore prêts à se battre. Du moins, c'est ce que Raijin pensait... Avant que le Basilic, agenouillé, ne se mette à cracher du sang en se tordant de douleur.

-Merde... Qu'est-ce que...!

Il vint poser une main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son coeur, pour y sentir quelque chose de bien trop doux pour être son surplis ou même sa peau. Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda la chose sur sa poitrine, qui se trouvait être une rose en grande partie blanche. Du rouge se répandait de plus en plus, absorbant son propre sang afin de se teinté d'écarlate.

-Quand...?

A nouveau, Sylphide cracha du sang. Il eut tout juste le temps de regarder en direction du Poisson, et de voir le sourire de celui-ci, avant de s'écrouler à nouveau, face contre sol. Sans vie. Il ne restait plus que Kokalo, qui finissait de se lever, à peine touché par la mort du serviteur d'Hadès. Lentement, il se retourna vers ses deux adversaires encore en vie. Son Bhuj était en partie brisé, il n'avait pas pu résister deux Galaxian Explosion. Mais lui, si. Et, malgré son désavantage, il était toujours prêt à se battre.

-Ne croyez pas que vous avez gagner aussi vite.

Dit-il, tout en commençant à s'approcher, non sans difficulté. Raijin prit une grande inspiration, puis, tout en continuant de surveiller son adversaire, il adressa une simple phrase à son camarade à terre:

-Je finis de m'occuper de lui, et je reviens te chercher.

Dio ne put même pas hocher la tête, il se contenta de fermer les yeux, se sentant sombrer dans l'inconscience. L'univers autour d'eux disparu graduellement pour laisser place à Rodorio, alors que le Gémeaux s'avançait vers son ennemi presque mort. Il essuya nonchalemment le sang qui avait commencé à couler de sa bouche, puis, en même temps que le Berserker, il s'arrêta. De nouveau, c'est un combat de regard qui débuta leur échange. Et, de nouveau, Kokalo est celui qui donna le premier assaut, s'élançant vers son ennemi, prêt à lui asséner un coup de fatal. Mais, cette fois-ci, Raijin n'eut pas besoin de bouger, il concentra son cosmos, puis le projetta.

-Arch Geminga.

Se contenta-t-il de dire, dans un murmure. Un puissant champ magnétique engloba le Berserker, pressant son corps de plus en plus, le détruisant petit à petit dans d'atroces cris de souffrance, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, tout s'arrête. A cause de sa fatigue, le champ disparut avant d'avoir finit de pulvériser entièrement le corps de Kokalo, le laissant retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il n'avait peut-être pas pu détruire son corps, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était bel et bien mort. Enfin, le silence s'installa. Enfin, Raijin put respirer. Visiblement, pendant qu'ils étaient dissimulés dans une autre dimension, les argents avaient fait un très bon travail pour mettre les gens à l'abri et éteindre le feu avant qu'il ne se propage trop loin.

-Sire Raijin ! Sire !

En pensant aux loups, justement, les chevaliers d'Argent qui les avait accompagnés se trouvaient non loin d'eux, et couraient en leur direction. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de juste attendre qu'ils arrivent près de lui, il devait s'occuper de Dio. Il se tourna donc et s'approcha de son corps inconscient. Il s'arrêta à côté, puis s'accroupit pour l'examiner, réfléchissant à une façon de le transporter. Avec toutes ces blessures et ce sang qui avait coulé...  
Bien vite, les deux ors furent entourés par les quatre Chevaliers d'argents.

-Il est encore vivant...? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Evidemment, c'est un chevalier d'or ! répondit l'un d'entre eux.

-Or ne veut pas dire invincible, vous deux. continua un troisième. Sire Raijin, avez-vous besoin d'aide pour-

-Non, interrompit Raijin. Ecartez-vous, c'est dangereux.

Il savait que Dio lui en voudrait sûrement, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il devait le toucher pour le ramener au Sanctuaire. Alors qu'il passait ses mains sous le corps du Poisson, tout les Argent obéirent à son ordre et s'écartèrent. N'écoutant pas ses muscles meurtris et fatigués, Raijin puisa dans le reste de ses réserves afin de soulever son camarade et se relever, non sans trembler des jambes au passage. Lorsqu'après de nombreux efforts, il parvint à se retrouver debout sur ses deux pieds, tenant le corps toxique contre lui, Raijin se permit de souffler.

-Vous deux, dit-il en regardant les chevaliers d'un côté. Vous restez avec les civils, surveillez les alentours et veillez à ce que rien ne leur arrive. Et vous.

Il tourna la tête vers deux autres chevaliers.

-Ne m'attendez pas et rendez-vous au Sanctuaire immédiatement et prévenez le Guérisseur que j'arrive avec un Poisson ensanglanté sur les bras. Je vais avoir besoin de ses soins, et lui aussi. Exécution.

-A vos ordres !

Sans attendre, chacun des chevaliers se rendirent à leurs tâches respectives. Raijin se mit lui aussi en route, bien plus lent qu'eux. Il pouvait déjà sentir le sang empoisonné du Chevalier des Poissons traverser les pores sa peau et le brûler de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ce sang aurait tué n'importe lequel des chevaliers d'Argents en quelques secondes, si ils l'avaient transportés... Il était même capable de le tuer lui-même. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il pouvait sentir son effet l'envahir un peu plus, lui provoquant toujours plus de douleur, le brûlant un peu plus à chaque secondes. Même sa vue commençait à se flouter, respirer devenant de plus en plus difficile jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit quasiment impossible pour lui de trouver de l'air. Mais il était déterminé, quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe le temps qu'il prendrait, et peu importe le sang qu'il crachait, il allait ramener son camarade à la maison.


	5. Chapter 5

**NDA:** ce chapitre contient un personnage agenre, j'ai donc essayer d'utiliser les pronoms adaptés ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Merde !

Le poing du Berserker s'écrasa sur le bord du puit, en brisant la pierre. Il serra les dents, retenant des larmes de couler, autant sous la rage que sous la tristesse. La deuxième fois. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait son frère Kokalo mourir sous ses yeux. La troisième fois qu'il mourait contre des chevaliers d'Athéna. C'était un cycle qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, et ça commençait à sérieusement jouer sur ses nerfs.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, Ema.

Le Berserker du Jamadhar sursauta en entendant la voix de son Seigneur. Il s'était tellement laissé absorbé par le combat qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il était là. Pourtant, son cosmos était bien assez imposant pour que n'importe qui puisse sentir sa présence à des kilomètres.

-Je vous demande pardon, mon Seigneur. Je suis juste...

-Oh, ne t'excuse pas !

Amusé, le Dieu laissa un rire sincère s'échapper de sa gorge. Ses doigts vinrent doucement se promener sur la surface de l'eau, où se reflétait les images de la Terre. Et plus précisément, l'endroit exacte où s'était déroulé le combat opposant Kokalo et Sylphide contre les Chevaliers d'Or. Ils avaient suivit le combat depuis le début. En faite, ils suivaient leurs deux guerriers depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Terre. Pandore, qui se tenait non loin, était celle à remercier pour avoir émit cette idée de regarder dans ce Puit, duquelle elle avait elle-même espionnée Queen et Gordon lors de la guerre du XVIIIème siècle.

-Au contraire, ce sont ces sentiments envers ton frère qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Seulement... Tu semble oublier que nous ne sommes plus seuls pour cette guerre. La mort de ton frère n'est que passagère, tout comme celle de ce spectre.

Le jeune Berserker hocha la tête, il est vrai qu'avec Hadès à ses côtés, il n'avait pas à craindre de devoir se battre sans Kokalo. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne à lui. Avec plus de délicatesse qu'on ne pourrait en attendre du Dieu de la Destruction, ce dernier retira ses doigts de l'eau et se leva du Puit.

-Leur travail n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais ils sont parvenus à détruire une bonne partie de Rodorio, et amochés deux Chevaliers d'Or qui sont en ce moment au bord de la Mort...

Les mains placés contre son dos, Arès commença à marcher, retenant difficilement un nouveau rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il fut rapidement suivit par son fidèle guerrier, ainsi que la méfiante Pandore.

-Je suis impatient de les voir arriver ici.

Bien vite, le sourire du Berserker vint accompagné celui de son Dieu. Si le Gémeaux arrivait ici, il n'y avait aucun doute, il le ferait payer lui-même pour ses erreurs... et celles de ses prédécesseurs également.  
La chef des armées d'Hadès n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais elle gardait sa bouche fermée. Son Seigneur semblait être plus que d'accord, non seulement avec les idéaux d'Arès, mais ses plans également. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans son genre d'aimer la violence... Mais avec cet homme, il semblait être prêt à tout accepter. N'avait-il aucune limites lorsqu'il s'agissait du Dieu de la Destruction...? Elle avait peur de connaître la réponse.

* * *

L'obscurité, c'était tout ce que pouvait voir le Chevalier des Gémeaux. Il n'était quasiment plus conscient, sa démarche le faisait plus ressembler à un zombie qu'à un être humain. Ses forces continuaient de le quitter, et bientôt, il ne put plus faire le moindre pas. Malgré tout ses efforts, malgré sa conviction, il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, accompagné par le corps de son compagnon des Poissons. Tout comme sa vue, son ouïe s'en alla peu à peu, étouffant le moindre son, jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne ce qui l'étouffait lui. Tout son corps le brûlait horriblement, autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Il ne sentit bientôt plus rien, que ce soit au niveau de l'odorat ou du reste de son corps. Même sa bouche devint désagréablement pâteuse. Etait-il encore dans son corps ? Ou peut-être ne l'était-il qu'à moitié ? C'était un cauchemar, et il ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir. Ses cinq sens l'avaient quittés, tout ce qui restait était cette douleur tenace qui le dévorait petit à petit. Et le spectacle n'était pas plus beau à voir qu'à vivre.

C'est bien heureusement à l'entrée du Sanctuaire qu'il s'était effondré, les personnes autour de lui étaient nombreuses, mais aucune d'entre elles n'osaient s'approcher. Et pour ceux ou celles qui tentaient, ils étaient aussitôt retenus par d'autres. Une marre de sang s'était vite répandue sous les deux corps inconscient, mélangeant celui du Gémeaux à celui du Poisson. Tout le monde le savait, une seule goutte du sang du douzième gardien suffirait à tuer n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Malgré tout, la majorité d'entre eux priait pour que le plus jeune gardien s'en sorte, autant qu'ils priaient pour le plus âgé. Bien vite, le Guérisseur du Sanctuaire, habillé d'une tenue simple et les épaules recouvertes d'une cape, arriva sur les lieux avec un sac en bandoulière, accompagnés des deux chevaliers d'argent qui l'avaient prévenu.

-Tout le monde, reculez ! Simplement respirer l'odeur du sang des Poissons pourrait vous être fatale, nous ne voulons prendre aucun risques !

Personne ne discuta les ordres, car ici, le Guérisseur avait un statut tout aussi important qu'un Chevalier d'Or. Celui-ci, en revanche, n'hésita pas à s'approcher des deux corps inconscients. Pendant des années, il s'était lui-même infligé la torture de s'empoisonner, à petites doses, cependant. Tout comme il s'était occupé lui-même de se soigner, se forgeant un système immunitaire capable de résister à n'importe quel poison. Du moins, en théorie. Il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de tenter l'expérience avec le sang maudit des Poissons. Et il n'allait pas avoir à le faire aujourd'hui non plus, visiblement. Le cosmos d'Athéna ne tarda pas à envelopper les corps de ses guerriers, offrant une protection contre le poison de Dio, en plus de les aider à tenir, lui et Raijin. Elle n'était pas encore en personne sur les lieux, mais dévalait les marches se situant entre les maisons du Cancer et celui des Gémeaux. Rémus n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêter, il savait que c'était inutile. Et de toute manière, chaque Chevalier d'Or qui l'avait vu passer l'avait aussitôt suivit, elle ne risquait rien, quoi qu'il arrive.

Sans attendre, le Guérisseur commença par séparer les deux corps en se saisissant de celui du Gémeaux. Des deux, il était de loin celui qui allait avoir le plus besoin de soins. Dio était certes très amochés et perdait de plus en plus de sang, mais Raijin, lui, avait en plus été en contact bien trop longtemps avec son poison. Sans hésitation, il mit le corps du jeune homme sur le dos, passa ses bras en dessous et le souleva. Il pouvait sentir le cosmos de la Déesse l'aider, rendant le corps du Chevalier bien plus léger. Sans ça, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu avoir assez de force pour le porter, l'armure n'aidait pas à réduire son poids.  
Sans attendre, il s'éloigna du corps de Dio et déposa Raijin sur un banc de pierre. Ce n'était pas bien confortable, mais il n'avait pas le temps de le ramener dans sa cabane. Une fois le jeune homme placé, il déposa son sac et s'empressa d'en sortir une seringue ainsi qu'une fiole au contenu bleuté. Il était déjà en train de verser le contenu dans le corps du blessé lorsque la Déesse arriva enfin sur les lieux, accompagnés par tout les chevaliers d'or. Elle était essoufflé, elle n'avait encore jamais eu à descendre aussi vite les marches de son Sanctuaire. Son regard passa rapidement de Raijin à Dio, et c'est finalement envers celui-ci qu'elle décida de s'approcher en premier, tenant toujours son sceptre dans sa main droite.

-Restez à l'écart ! ordonna-t-elle à ses Chevaliers d'Or.

Malgré les réticences, ses hommes obéirent. Elle était une Déesse, elle pouvait autant se protégé que résister au poison du Poisson, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour elle, autant que pour leurs compagnons. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, car, caché dans l'ombre d'un arbre, Fujin observait également la scène depuis l'arrivée de son frère. Une boule dans la gorge, une panique contenue lui prenant les tripes, et ce besoin de se rendre immédiatement aux côtés de son frère sans pouvoir le faire... C'était un vrai cauchemar.

La Déesse s'accroupit à côté du corps du Poisson, mit sa main au-dessus, et concentra son cosmos sur toutes les plaies qu'elle pouvait voir et sentir. Le doré déjà présent autour d'eux s'intensifia, apportant également une blancheur qui éblouît les personnes présentes. Athéna fronça les sourcils, visiblement concentré, alors que chacune des blessures du Chevalier se refermaient une à une. Après une quinzaine de secondes, son cosmos s'atténua petit à petit, mais ne disparut pas, servant toujours de protection contre le poison du sang qui avait déjà coulé. Elle se permit de souffler un peu, cependant, elle savait que le jeune homme n'était pas encore totalement tiré d'affaire. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, maintenant, sa survie ne dépendait plus que de lui.

Doucement, elle se releva.

-Matheus, s'il te plait.

-Oui.

Le Chevalier du Lion s'approcha, et, sans hésitation, souleva à son tour le corps du Poisson.

-Apporte-le à la cabane du Guérisseur. Il a besoin de repos.

-A vos ordres.

Alors que la Déesse se tournait vers son Guérisseur, Matheus, lui, prit la direction de la fameuse cabane.  
Elle s'approcha de l'homme, qui s'acharnait toujours autant à soigner le pauvre garçon. Raijin grimaçait, gémissait et se tortillait, de plus en plus violemment. Comme des spasmes. Ca ne disait rien qui vaille. Doucement, la jeune femme vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du médecin.

-Est-ce que...?

-Je suis désolé, Athéna, soupira l'homme. Je ne pense pas qu'il survivra...

La poitrine de la déesse se compressa horriblement, alors que les Ors, toujours à proximités, se lancèrent chacun des regards inquiets. Excepté pour Arvydas, dont seul le cosmos exprimait son inquiétude et la peur de perdre leur camarade. Khaled, près de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule comme soutiens silencieux, sans quitter la triste scène du regard. Peu le savait, mais, même si ils ne se parlaient pas tous régulièrement, chacun des douze gardiens entrenaient une forte relation avec les autres. Leurs maîtres avaient tout fait, durant leurs entraînements, pour qu'ils comprennent chacun l'importance qu'avait les autres. Et Raijin se trouvait être le plus jeune. Il était vu comme le petit frère.

-Tu es sûr...?

C'était un miracle que la voix d'Athéna n'ai pas tremblé en posant sa question. Elle gardait la contenance habituelle, même dans cette situation. Comme seule réponse, le Guérisseur se tourna vers elle avec un air grave et désolé. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, et, honnêtement, il aurait pu craquer si il en avait prononcer le moindre. Lui aussi entretenait une relation étroite avec les Chevaliers, en particulier les Ors. Il avait beau avoir tout fait pour se détacher un maximum des guerriers d'Athéna, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'attacher à eux, au final.  
Le Cosmos de Raijin faiblissait, de plus en plus vite, tout le monde pouvait le sentir. Le Guérisseur avait déjà abandonné, il connaissait bien son métier, le Gémeaux avait été bien trop longtemps exposé au poison mortel du Poisson, son coeur était déjà infecté, et malgré son antidote quasi parfait, rien n'avait changé, il continuait de sombrer. Lentement, il commença à ranger ses affaires, sous les yeux effarés de sa Déesse. Celle-ci porta son pouce à sa bouche et en morda l'ongle, mauvaise manie qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se sentait beaucoup trop stressée. Heureusement, elle s'en rendait vite compte et enleva son ongle de sa bouche aussitôt. Elle était une divinité, elle devait en tant que tel.

-Je suis désolé, se confonda le Guérisseur. J'aimerais pouvoir faire mieux, malheureusement...

-Non, interrompit la Déesse. Tu as fais de ton mieux, et je t'en remercie. C'est à mon tour d'agir, à présent.

-Dame Athéna, pour autant que je vous respecte et vous admire, même votre cosmos ne pourra pas le sauver à ce stade.

-Je sais. S'il te plais, laisse-moi la place.

Bien que confus, l'homme ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'opposé à sa Déesse. Il se poussa donc, la laissant s'avancer à son tour et s'agenouiller à côté du banc de pierre, regardant le visage de son fidèle guerrier dont la souffrance ne semblait pas s'atténuer, malgré la vie qui s'échappait un peu plus de son corps à chaque seconde. Le Grand Pope arriva au même moment, n'ayant pas pu tenir face à l'idée que son élève était en train de mourir au sein même du Sanctuaire. Il s'avança devant la chevalerie d'Or, la peur au ventre sans qu'il ne laisse même son cosmos le paraître. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, merci au masque, personne ne pouvait le voir.  
Il commença à s'approcher de sa déesse, visiblement pensive et inquiète. Sa main s'approcha de son épaule, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour prononcer quelques mots qui refusaient de sortir de sa gorge, mais, avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Athéna se mordit soudainement le bout de l'index, avec une telle rapidité et violence que le Pope lui-même en resta bouche bée. Son sang ne tarda pas à couler, et c'est à ce moment précis que Rémus compris ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

-Reste en vie, Raijin !

S'écria-t-elle, avant de plaquer son doigt contre une plaie ouverte se trouvant sur la poitrine du chevalier. Aussitôt, la lumière de son cosmos doré explosa, le vent se leva d'un coup et secoua chacune des personnes présentes, les seuls épargnés se trouvant aux derniers rangs. Le dos de Raijin s'arqua alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un cri silencieux, qui ne destabilisait pas la Déesse. Les sourcils froncés, une expression déterminée sur le visage, elle fit entrer son sang et son cosmos dans le corps meurtrie du Gémeau. Sous sa guidance, son serum vermeil se répandit rapidement dans les veines du jeune humain, éradiquant chaque impureté à l'aide de l'énergie divine qu'elle projetait sur lui. Elle y mettait toute son âme, et malgré ses bonnes intentions, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la douleur qu'un tel cosmos pouvait provoquer sur un corps mortel. Cet acte n'était pas sans l'épuisé, cependant. Et lorsqu'après plusieurs longues secondes, qui semblèrent durer des heures pour tous et chacun, elle ne put tenir plus longtemps. Son cosmos se calma tout à coup, faisant retomber ses cheveux étaient jusque-là portés par le vent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand alors qu'elle inspirait fortement, comme si elle avait oublié de respirer. Doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent, et son corps ne tarda pas à tomber sur le côté. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de heurter le sol, Rémus avait été très réactif et la rattrapa bien avant, tout en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

-Déesse Athéna ! Vous allez bien ?

Cherchant toujours à reprendre son souffle, la divinité hocha légèrement la tête en offrant un gentil sourire à son Pope. Sur le banc, le corps de Raijin se détendit soudainement, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter tout le monde, à commencer par ceux qui étaient le plus près. Après toute cette agitation, le voir soudainement aussi calme était effrayant. Tout le monde le pensait mort, à cet instant, même Athéna. Malgré les protestations de Rémus, elle tenta de se redresser, voulant confirmer elle-même l'état de son chevalier, mais elle fût devancer par le Guérisseur qui vint poser son index et son majeur à la base du cou du chevalier. Son visage passa d'inquiétude et sérieux, à incroyablement détendu avec un grand sourire. Il leva son regard vers sa Déesse, les yeux pétillants.

-Il va vivre.

Les visages de tous, à commencer par la Déesse et le Pope, s'illuminèrent aussitôt. Nombreux furent les gardes, chevaliers et mêmes apprentis qui ne purent refréner des cris de joie et de victoire, même parmi les Ors. Khaled étant le premier à se jeter au cou du Verseau qui ne put se retenir de sourire. Le scorpion n'était pas le seul à se laisser aller, car le chevalier de la Balance n'avait pas pu résister non plus à l'envie d'attraper son ami du Taureau, bien plus petit que lui, et de le faire tournoyer en riant.  
Des larmes pointèrent aux coins des yeux de Liu Yang, qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte de toute la pression qui était monté en lui. Car oui, le bougre, malgré sa fatigue et son mal de tête, avait insisté auprès de Naël pour que celui-ci le laisse venir constater par lui-même ce qu'il se passait avec leur cadet. Il avait eut besoin d'un peu d'aide pour marcher, mais ça n'avait déranger aucun des deux hommes.

Doucement, il vint essuyer les perles salés avec son index, sentant bientôt la main de son ami du Capricorne se poser sur son épaule. Tout les deux échangèrent un regard, et même un sourire, plus léger mais bien présent pour l'égyptien.  
Matheus était vite revenu après avoir déposé Dio dans la cabane, il avait donc assisté à la fin de la scène de "guérison" d'Athéna. Etant le plus âgé de la fratrie doré, autant dire que lui aussi était soulagé et fou de joie. Mais il se contenait, au moins aussi bien que le Chevalier des Glaces. Malgré le fait qu'il avait transporter le Poisson, dont le corps était toujours tâché de son sang à peine séché, le cosmos de sa Déesse avait balayer chacune des gouttes de son corps. Lui au moins ne risquait pas de ressentir les effets du poison.

Avec l'aide du Guérisseur et du Grand Pope, Athéna parvint à se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle regardait sa chevalerie, ravie. Elle était fière de voir à quel point ils se sentaient tous concernés par leur camarade. Avec un tel esprit d'équipe, elle sentait qu'ils avaient toutes leurs chances dans cette Guerre.  
Elle se tourna vers le Guérisseur, qui examinait le corps maintenant endormis de Raijin.

-Merci, dit-elle doucement, le faisant relever la tête avec surprise.

-Moi ?

L'homme ria légèrement.

-Déesse, vous êtes celle qui lui a sauvé la vie. Et même si son corps doit maintenant s'adapter à votre sang divin, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il s'adapteras et survivra. Je m'en assurerais moi-même.

Le sourire de la Déesse s'étira un peu plus.

-Je vous le confie. Tenez-moi au courant du moindre changement.

-Je le ferais.

-Merci, encore une fois.

Athéna s'inclina légèrement, imité par son Guérisseur et Rémus, avant de partir en compagnie de celui-ci, bien plus détendu. Sur son chemin, les Chevaliers d'Ors se poussèrent pour la laisser passer, s'inclinant également sur son passage. Elle ne s'arrêta que devant Akim, le plus proches des ors, et lui demanda plus qu'elle ne lui ordonna d'aider le médecin à transporter le corps de Raijin jusqu'à sa cabane. Après avoir eu la confirmation de son Chevalier, elle reprit la route, le coeur léger.

* * *

Le Guérisseur arriva à sa cabane rapidement, accompagné par le Chevalier du Bélier tenant son jeune camarade dans les bras. Il ouvrit la porte, laissant l'Or passer avant lui.

-Dépose-le sur le lit le plus proche.

Akim hocha la tête en entrant dans la petite maison en bois. L'intérieur était plutôt spacieux, il y avait toute la place pour trois lits, une longues tables où se trouvait tout le matériel bien organisé du Guérisseur, et quelques armoires. Et bien sûr, il y avait une seconde pièce qui lui servait de chambre.  
Près du corps endormis du Poisson se trouvait un enfant, l'élève du Guérisseur depuis maintenant deux ans: Camille. Au départ, iel était venu pour suivre l'entraînement de chevalier, mais après un an, tout le monde, l'enfant compris, s'était bien rendu compte qu'iel n'était pas fait pour ça. Le Guérisseur avait cependant sentit du potentiel pour la médecine en iel, et avait donc décidé de lo recueillir et tout lui apprendre. Iel s'était vite adapté et apprenait à la vitesse de l'éclair, il ne regrettait donc pas sa décision.  
Camille était en train de poser un tissu humide sur le front du Chevalier inconscient, qui souffrait d'une légère fièvre inoffensive, s'étant occupé de le nettoyer juste avant. Son armure l'avait quitté, et reposait maintenant sous sa forme totem aux pieds du lit. Iel se retourna ensuite vers le Bélier, qui était en train de déposer le corps de Raijin sur le lit à côté, et le salua poliment avec un léger sourire. Salutation que le plus âgé lui rendit, avant de se tourner vers le Guérisseur.

-Je vais vous laisser, si il n'y a rien d'autres que je puisse faire pour vous.

-Je t'en prie. Merci pour ton aide, Akim.

Le cuivré salua son aîné à son tour, puis quitta la cabane. Il n'était pas venu seul, puisque ses compagnons dorés n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de suivre pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux.

-Vous auriez vraiment dû retourner à vos postes, c'est à moi seul qu'Athéna a confier la tâche d'amener Raijin. soupira-t-il, non sans un léger sourire exaspéré.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, se défendit le capricorne, qui tenait le Sagittaire dans ses bras. Mais personne ne m'as écouté.

-On tenait à voir comment le petit allait ! enchaîna Liu.

-Son état n'allait pas changer pendant le trajet du banc jusqu'ici, vous savez.

-Shhh, n'essaye pas de décrédibilisé notre excuse pour nous rassuré à propos des gosses, reprocha le Lion.

Akim roula des yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en même temps. Ses compagnons d'armes étaient irrécupérables.

-Ils vont bien, tout les deux. Retournez à vos postes, maintenant.

Naël marmonna un "avec plaisir", tout en s'éloignant avec le Sagittaire dans ses bras. Pas qu'il ne se sentait pas également concerné par l'état des deux blessés, mais il était également inquiet pour Liu, qui avait besoin de repos aussi. Il avait failli s'effondrer après le départ d'Athéna. Si le chinois n'avait pas encore insister pour accompagné les autres jusqu'ici, il l'aurait déjà refoutu dans son lit. Maintenant, c'était le moment d'y retourner.  
Un à un, les Ors prirent la route vers leurs maisons respectives. Akim était le dernier à partir, en compagnie d'Ethan de la Vierge. Comme d'habitude, personne ne remarqua même l'ombre de Fujin, qui s'était faufilé jusque derrière la cabane, toujours inquiet pour son frère. Tout son corps tremblait sous l'émotion, il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait perdre, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Et il n'aurait même pas pu se tenir à ses côtés... Ca avait été comme si il perdait une partie de lui. Mais heureusement, elle lui était revenue. Un peu perturbé, mais quasi intacte.

Cosmos et corps dissimulés, il jeta un oeil à l'intérieur, et put vaguement voir le corps de son frère, allongé sur un lit. Le Guérisseur, assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, semblait prendre des notes, tandis que son apprentis s'occupait de le nettoyer à son tour. Une partie de lui avait beau être rassuré, l'autre ne se remettait toujours pas de cette expérience de mort imminente... si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il allait avoir besoin d'un bon moment avant de se sentir calme de nouveau. D'autant plus qu'il pouvait sentir certaines choses dont d'autres sont incapables... notamment la douleur qui traversait le corps de son jumeau, en ce moment même. Tout ce qui le rassurait, c'est qu'elle était bien moindre comparée à celle que le poison avait provoqué. Car oui, à ce moment-là également, il avait pu sentir les mêmes douleurs et symptômes, presque comme si il les vivait lui-même, mais bien heureusement amoindries.

C'était le genre de lien qu'il partageait avec son frère. Un lien qui pouvait se montrer tout aussi positif que dangereux.


	6. Chapter 6

-Penses-tu vraiment qu'on sera à la hauteur, Kéo...? demanda le chevalier de la Licorne, parcourant Rodorio aux côtés de son ami de Pégase.

-Honnêtement, Alois ? On a toutes nos chances ! C'est à dire quasiment aucune ! Mais faut garder espoir !

-Quand bien même, tu as vu l'état dans lequel sont revenus les Chevaliers d'Or hier ? Et ils n'ont eu à affronter que deux de nos ennemis ! 

Le cheval volant poussa un soupir. Quelques minutes plus tôt, leur Déesse leur avait ordonné d'aller trouver les corps des ennemis que les Chevaliers du Poisson et des Gémeaux avaient combattus. Un Spectre et un Berserker, d'après elle. Les trouver n'allait pas être difficile, ils devaient être parmi les décombres brûlés du bord de Rodorio. Quels dégâts avaient-ils causés... 

-Mais Athéna les a soigné.

-Oui, au prix de son sang et son énergie ! Elle ne pourra pas faire ça avec tout le monde !

-Ca suffit ! 

Kéo s'arrêta, stoppant son ami par la même occasion. Avec une certaine colère, il lui attrapa le col de son t-shirt, dépassant de l'armure. Cet acte prit la licorne par surprise, ce qui l'empêcha de réagir pendant quelques instants. 

-Douterais-tu de notre Déesse ?!

-N-non ! Tu ne comprends pas !

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?! Que tu as peur de te battre ? Que tu ne crois pas en notre victoire ? Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna, Alois ! Et nous nous battrons en tant que tel, quitte à périr, c'est notre devoir ! 

Un long moment de silence s'installa entre eux, durant lesquels le regard de la licorne se baladait partout, à part sur son camarade en face de lui. Camarade qui se rendait bien compte qu'il y allait un peu trop fort avec lui, et finit par le lâcher dans un soupir. Il était effrayé, c'était normal, et en ce qui le concernait, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était plus rassuré, malgré les mensonges qu'il essayait de se mettre lui-même dans le crâne. Il était un chevalier d'Athéna, ce genre de pensées n'étaient pas dignes de l'armure qu'il portait, d'après lui.  
-Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser emporter. Finissons cette mission au plus vite et rentrons au Sanctuaire...  
C'est un hoquettement surpris qui lui répondit, accompagné par l'expression similaire de la licorne qui fixait un point fixe derrière lui. Rapidement, le pégase lâcha son ami et se retourna, augmentant son cosmos qu'il était prêt à projeter à tout moment. Seulement, peu importe où son regard se posait, rien d'anormal ne lui sauta aux yeux. Alois se posta rapidement à ses côtés, lui aussi augmentant son cosmos, de façon bien moins assurée que lui.

-Une silhouette ! J-j'ai vu la silhouette d'une personne passer bien trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse d'un humain normal !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Bien sûr que je suis sûr ! Ca se dirigeait vers... 

Le souffle de la licorne se bloqua un instant lorsqu'il réalisa par où se dirigeait sans doute cet inconnu. 

-Les corps ! 

Sans plus attendre, les deux garçons se précipitèrent dans la même direction que la fameuse silhouette, Kéo suivant de près son ami qui paraissait autant déterminé que paniqué. Mais, juste au moment où ils passèrent le dernier mur qui les séparait de l'endroit en question, une lumière intense les aveugla tout les deux, les forçant à se couvrir les yeux de leurs bras. L'intensité du cosmos qui les englobait était tel qu'il les laissait paralysés, durant les longues secondes qui passèrent jusqu'à sa disparition totale, emportant la lumière avec lui. Les deux bronzes retirèrent leur bras aussitôt, plissant l'un comme l'autre les yeux pendant que leur vue se réajustait, pour finalement découvrir que le berserker et le spectre avaient complètement disparus. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de les voir, ils devinaient facilement qu'il s'agissait du bon lieu. Les deux grosses flaques de sang sur le sol, signe que des corps s'y trouvaient encore quelques instants plutôt, en étaient les principaux témoins. 

Kéo et Alois s'échangèrent un regard paniqué. "Merde", pensèrent-ils au même moment. D'un accord silencieux, ils se mirent tous deux à fouiller les environs afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne se trompaient pas, espérant à chaque coin de rue brûlé de tomber sur le cadavre d'un homme en surplis ou en tenue de berserker, sans le moindre succès. Ils avaient perdu les corps, leurs ennemis les avaient récupérés, ils n'étaient pas idiots. Ils savaient aussi bien qu'Athéna que sans eux, ressusciter ces personnes allait prendre bien trop de temps, trop d'énergie, et ce s'ils pouvaient récupérer leurs âmes. Maintenant, c'était certain... Les deux hommes que le chevalier du Poisson et des Gémeaux avaient combattus, contre qui ils avaient presque perdu la vie, allaient revenir à la vie. Ils allaient revenir sur le champ de bataille, tôt ou tard, dans des corps parfaits, sans la moindre séquelle, et en pleine forme...  
Le poing du Pégase s'écrasa rageusement contre un mur déjà grandement détruit, qui finit de s'effondrer sous le choc. Tout ce dont le combat de ses aînés avait servi, c'était les fatiguer, les priver de deux puissants chevaliers pendant un temps indéterminé... et, il est vrai, sauver temporairement le reste de Rodorio. C'était une victoire si... insatisfaisante. 

Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers Alois, revenu de ses propres recherche, et qui lui souriait tristement. Il savait parfaitement à quoi pensait son camarade, et il le comprenait. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se lamenter sur leur sort, qui semblait encore si minime à côté de ce qui risquait de les attendre dans le futur. Kéo rendit donc son sourire à la licorne, qu'il vint doucement enlacer comme il le faisait si souvent lorsque personne ne pouvait les voir. C'était une façon comme une autre de se requinquer, et ça avait le mérite d'être efficace. Toute la tension sembla s'évaporer lorsqu'il sentit les bras familiers lui rendre son étreinte. Tout le stress qui s'était accumulé, et qui avait débordé au point qu'il ne le relâche sur la personne à laquelle il était le plus attaché, disparut aussitôt. Ils savaient tout les deux que ça ne durerait pas, que la réalité allait les rattraper dès qu'ils se lâcheront, mais ils profitèrent pleinement de ces quelques secondes d'intimité avant que leur devoir ne les rappelle à l'ordre. Ils devaient prévenir Athéna de la disparition des corps, c'était bien plus important que leurs états d'âmes.

* * *

Rémus poussa doucement la porte de la cabane du Guérisseur. De l'extérieur, il avait déjà pu entendre des gémissements étouffés, mais une fois à l'intérieur, ils étaient bien plus audibles. Son coeur se serra en voyant Raijin, allongé sur le lit et entouré par le médecin et son apprenti.e, visiblement en souffrance. Il gigotait, grognait sous la douleur, et s'il ne bougeait pas plus, c'était grâce au Guérisseur qui retenait ses bras pendant que son élève passait un tissu humide sur le visage du chevalier. Le sang divin qui coulait dans ses veines semblait être trop pour lui.

-Camille, la seringue !

L'enfant hocha la tête et s'empressa d'aller récupérer l'objet qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Le Guérisseur l'avait préparée quelques minutes plus tôt, ce genre de "crise" s'étant déjà produite chez le jeune Gémeaux, c'était voué à arriver à nouveau. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi tôt.

Alors qu'il enfonçait l'aiguille dans le bras de Raijin, Rémus décida d'examiner Dio qui semblait, lui, beaucoup plus calme. Il eut une pensée pour Fujin, qui ne devait pas en mener large de son côté, en vu de l'état de son frère. Bien heureusement, celui-ci se calma en quelques secondes et sembla bientôt aussi paisible que son camarade du Poisson. Le Pope put entendre le médecin pousser un lourd soupir, il n'avait pas eu droit à beaucoup de pauses depuis le retour des blessés. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, c'était son boulot, et il était ravi de pouvoir participer à sa façon à cette guerre. 

-Excusez-moi Grand Pope, dit-il en se tournant vers son visiteur. J'ai été particulièrement occupé avec votre élève...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon ami. Je comprends parfaitement, et je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais. 

Le Guérisseur sourit au vieil homme. Confus quant à sa présence ici, il lui demanda, tout en allant nettoyer la seringue qu'il tenait encore dans les mains. 

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Alors, qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

-En effet... J'aimerais discuter à l'extérieur, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Camille est invité.e également. 

La requête surprenait autant le maître que l'élève. Il arrivait, en de rares occasions, que le Pope demande à parler à leur Guérisseur, seul à seul. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il demandait à parler à l'enfant également. Qui étaient-ils pour refuser de toute manière ? Raijin était stable, pour le moment, Dio ne risquait rien non plus, ils pouvaient se permettre de les laisser sans surveillance pendant quelques minutes. 

-Oh, hum, bien sûr... Laissez-nous juste quelques instants pour ranger mon matériel et nous sommes à vous. 

Rémus hocha la tête et, en attendant que le duo soit prêt, s'approcha du jeune Gémeaux. Il avait beau ne plus bouger anormalement, son visage était toujours crispé par une expression de douleur qui lui faisait grand peine à voir. Il tenait le choc, Gabriel, le Guérisseur, avait lui-même dit qu'il allait vivre... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, plus que de raison. 

-Grand Pope ? 

Rémus sortit de ses pensées et se retourna, souriant au médecin et son apprenti.e, qui semblaient tout deux prêts à sortir comme il leur avait demandé. Après un regard vaguement jeté en direction d'une fenêtre laissée ouverte, il marcha finalement en direction de la sortie. 

-Allons-y. 

Quelques secondes après que la porte se soit refermée derrière Camille, la dernière personne à être passée, une silhouette apparut derrière la même fenêtre que le Pope avait précédemment regardé. Aussi silencieux et léger qu'une douce brise, le jeune homme pénétra à l'intérieur de la cabane en un simple bond. Il jeta un vif coup d'oeil au chevalier des Poissons, mais se reconcentra rapidement sur le Gémeaux vers lequel il se dirigeait. Doucement, il vint s'agenouiller près de son lit et se saisit de la main la plus proche. La gorge serrée et les larmes aux bords des yeux, il regardait le visage de son frère, qui semblait se détendre légèrement au contact de son jumeau. Malgré le fait qu'il était inconscient, et que Fujin camouflait entièrement sa présence, il était toujours capable de le reconnaître. 

-Tiens bon, frangin... 

Le jeune homme posa son front sur le lit, resserrant légèrement sa prise sur la main de son frère. Son coeur battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à oublier le sentiment qui l'avait envahi lorsque son jumeau se trouvait encore au bord de la Mort. Il se rejouait en boucle dans sa poitrine, et dans sa tête, l'empêchant d'accomplir correctement sa mission. 

-S'il te plait... 

Quelques minutes, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Après quelques minutes, il s'en irait.

* * *

Rémus poussa un lourd soupir alors que les portes menant à son antichambre s'ouvraient devant lui, poussées par les deux gardes qui gardaient l'entrée. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, il fut à peine surpris de découvrir le chevalier de la Licorne et celui de Pégase, tous deux agenouillés devant les marches menant au trône d'Athéna, où la Déesse siégeait. Ils avaient rapidement fini leur mission, c'était une bonne chose... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. 

-Merci pour ces informations, vous pouvez disposer. 

Les deux bronzes hochèrent la tête en coeur avant de se lever. Ils saluèrent leur Grand Pope en passant près de lui, incapable l'un comme l'autre de cacher leur honte et leur inquiétude quant au résultat de leur mission. Rémus fronça les sourcils en s'approchant du trône, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Et le visage concerné de sa Déesse le confirmait dans ses craintes. 

-Que se passe-t-il, Déesse ?

-Les corps ont disparu, soupira la jeune femme.

-"Les corps" ? Vous voulez dire...

-Les hommes qu'ont affronté Raijin et Dio... Quelqu'un est venu les récupérer. Et il a été bien plus rapide que Kéo de Pégase et Alois de la Licorne. 

Doucement, Athéna se leva de son trône, alors que son Pope arrivait en face d'elle. 

-Je vais devoir étendre ma barrière jusqu'aux limites de Rodorio.

-Athéna, si je puis me permettre, ce serait du gâchis d'énergie. Le Sanctuaire est le plus important à protéger, vous devez garder le reste de vos forces pour le champ de bataille, et pour vos Chevaliers.

-Rémus, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de laisser nos ennemis ressusciter à nouveau, si proche de chez nous. Nous avons presque perdu Dio et Raijin, pour rien...

-Je sais bien, mais croyez-moi, vous en faites déjà beaucoup. Nous serons mieux préparés la prochaine fois, mais vous devez garder vos forces. 

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de s'avouer vaincue dans un soupir. Rémus avait raison, ils avaient deux Dieux, deux armées à combattre, les chances de victoire étaient déjà minces, mais si elle utilisait trop d'énergie dans les mauvaises choses... Malgré ses bonnes intentions, des sacrifices étaient nécessaires. 

-Tu as raison... Je veux trop faire, mais ça risque de retomber sur notre camp.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour vous donner mon avis et vous aider à faire les bons choix. 

Athéna sourit à son Pope. Il remplissait parfaitement son rôle, ou plutôt, ses rôles. Celui d'un maître, celui d'un conseiller, celui d'un représentant... Celui du Grand Pope. Sans un mot, elle lui fit signe de la suivre et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Là où ils pourraient parler sans se faire entendre. C'est une fois sûre qu'ils étaient tranquilles qu'elle reprit leur discussion. 

-Comment vont Dio et Raijin...?

-Dio est encore inconscient, mais son réveil ne devrait plus trop tarder, d'après Gab... hum, le Guérisseur. En ce qui concerne Raijin... C'est encore incertain. Il a beau être hors de danger, nous ne pouvons pas dire quand il se réveillera. 

Puisqu'elle tenait son sceptre dans sa main droite, Athéna porta la gauche à sa bouche et croqua légèrement l'ongle de son pouce. 

-Et Fujin...? Comment va-t-il, est-ce qu'il a pu le voir ? 

Si tous les Ors voyaient Raijin comme un petit frère, c'était également le cas d'Athéna. Elle avait rencontré les jumeaux peu de temps après leur arrivée au Sanctuaire, à ses yeux, il n'y avait aucun doute, ils étaient ses petits frères. Pas de simples amis, ou juste des Chevaliers. C'est pourquoi elle s'inquiétait particulièrement pour eux, bien que toute les personnes du Sanctuaire étaient importantes pour elle. 

-Pendant quelques minutes, oui... Ce n'était que quelques minutes, mais il m'a mentalement dit être très reconnaissant pour mon geste, et vous remercie également. 

Doucement, l'homme s'approcha et engloba des siennes la main que la Déesse avait toujours à la bouche. Tout en l'éloignant, ce à quoi la jeune femme ne résista pas, il continua: 

-Il a déjà repris sa mission, avec le coeur un peu plus léger. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour lui, c'est un grand garçon. 

La jeune femme hocha la tête, tout en serrant l'une des mains de son Pope. Elle ferma les yeux, ils allaient avoir besoin d'un plan pour empêcher efficacement leurs ennemis de ressusciter. Elle ignorait les plans de son oncle et son demi-frère, mais elle ne pouvait pas éloigner la possibilité qu'Arès, ou même les Dieux Jumeaux allaient tout faire pour permettre au Seigneur des Enfers de pouvoir régulièrement faire revenir leurs troupes à la vie. Une énergie étrange la retira rapidement de ses pensées, et attira son attention en plus de celle de Rémus. Ils se tournèrent tous deux en direction d'une table en pierre, placée contre un mur, sur lequel ne se trouvait qu'une boîte parcourue de dorure. Et en son sein: l'étrange objet qu'avait rapporté Naël du Capricorne.  
Athéna et Rémus s'approchèrent tous deux de la boîte scellée. Elle tremblait, vibrait, semblait vouloir s'ouvrir, mais en était incapable. Elle dégageait une faible énergie, que seules les personnes se trouvant dans cette pièce étaient sûrement capable de sentir, et le bourdonnement qu'elle produisait était à faire froid dans le dos. La Déesse et le Grand Pope pensèrent l'un comme l'autre que si l'objet n'avait pas été enfermé dans cette boîte, l'énergie et le bruit qu'il produisait auraient sûrement été plus puissantes. 

-On dirait... Commença l'homme.

-Que ça appelle quelqu'un, termina la Déesse. 

La même pensée fila dans leurs esprits alors qu'ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Alors que le Pope se retourna en direction de la sortie, la jeune femme engloba la boîte dans son cosmos, créant une sphère entre blanc et dorée qui isola le son et l'énergie qui en sortaient.

Dans la neuvième maison, seul Naël était témoin de la crise que subissait son camarade du Sagittaire. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre lorsque Liu avait décidé de se lever malgré les protestations de son ami. Il s'était à peine mit sur ses deux pieds qu'une terrible douleur lui avait prit le crâne. Le Capricorne l'avait rattrapé de justesse alors qu'il s'écroulait, la tête dans ses mains, des gémissements déformants son visage avant qu'un cri ne lui déchire la gorge. L'égyptien était choqué par l'état soudain du chinois,qui pourtant, jusque-là, ne semblait ressentir aucune réelle souffrance. C'était même le contraire, malgré sa faiblesse évidente, il souriait et blaguait comme il en avait l'habitude. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et tout ce qu'il put faire eût été de le rallonger sur le lit aussitôt, lui attraper les poignets et les éloigner autant que possible de sa tête, dont il menaçait d'arracher les cheveux.  
L'expression de Liu était effrayante. Des yeux grands ouverts, mais vides. Une bouche bée dont de la bave commençait à s'échapper... même son cosmos était affolé. Juste à le regarder, le brun avait l'impression de souffrir également. Bien heureusement, cette terrible crise qui avait crispé tout le corps ne dura que quelques instants avant de se stopper brutalement. Liu Yang s'arrêta soudainement de produire le moindre son, ses yeux et sa bouche se fermèrent tandis que son corps se détendit complètement en une seconde. 

Le dixième gardien était perturbé. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi si soudainement ? Il n'avait aucun doute que l'objet bizarre que le Sagittaire avait précédemment ramassé avait quelque chose à voir avec cette réaction inquiétante, mais Athéna et le Grand Pope ne l'avaient-ils pas scellé ?  
Après avoir laissé passer quelques dizaines de secondes, et s'être assuré que Liu Yang n'allait pas se remettre à crier et s'agiter, Naël le lâcha finalement et entreprit de mieux le placer sur le lit, avant de le recouvrir de son drap. A sa grande surprise, l'expression du plus jeune semblait s'être détendu. Il s'était attendu à le voir grimacer encore quelques heures après ce qui venait d'arriver... Mais c'était sûrement rassurant de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'en était pas sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait transpiré, le Capricorne partit donc chercher un tissu pour éponger son visage, avec l'intention de partir parler à leur Déesse dès que ce serait fait.

* * *

Naël venait de finir d'essuyer le visage de son ami lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de l'appartement. Prestement, il se leva de sa chaise, déposa le tissu et se rendit à l'entrée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, c'était une des gardes de la treizième maison qui se trouvait devant lui. 

-Le Grand Pope ? devina-t-il facilement.

-Oui, acquiesça la jeune fille. Il m'a demandé de venir chercher sir Liu Yang du Sagittaire, ou vous, s'il n'était pas en état...

-J'arrive. 

Sa mission accomplie, la garde salua son supérieur avant de quitter les lieux. L'égyptien, pris de doute, alla vérifier une dernière fois l'état de son camarade avant de s'en aller d'un pas pressé. Quelque chose s'était passé là-haut, quelque chose qui avait laissé penser au Grand Pope, et sûrement à Athéna elle-même, que Liu Yang ne devait pas être en meilleur état... Et il devait savoir quoi, au plus vite. Il était encore dans le temple lorsque des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il se retourna, surpris de voir Khaled du Scorpion débarquer maintenant. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être à ta maison.

-Et toi alors, tu vas où ? Liu Yang va bien ? 

Naël fronça les sourcils. Evidemment, l'algérien était tout comme lui un voisin direct du Sagittaire. Bien sûr qu'il avait dû sentir ce qui s'était passé. Et connaissant le gris, c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas débarqué plus tôt. 

-Non. Va veiller sur lui à ma place, je dois aller voir le Grand Pope.

-Quo- Eh, attends ! Naël ! 

Le Scorpion n'avait fait qu'un pas que son aîné était déjà loin. Il cracha une injure entre ses dents, puis s'empressa de rejoindre les appartements de la maison du Sagittaire. S'occuper du propriétaire était sûrement plus important que de poursuivre le Capricorne en quête de détails. 

Lorsque le Chevalier entra dans l'antichambre du Pope, Athéna et Rémus étaient tous les deux debouts devant le trône. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler pour se tourner vers le jeune homme, dont la démarche rapide était inhabituelle. Et puisqu'il était venu de lui-même... Il était évident que Liu Yang n'avait pas pu. Ca ne disait rien qui vaille. Malgré tout, le Grand Pope restait digne à son poste, et alors que le plus jeune s'agenouillait, il s'exprima. 

-Je te remercie d'être venu, Chevalier du Capricorne. Je pense que tu connais déjà la raison de ton appel ici.

-C'est à propos de l'état du Chevalier du Sagittaire.

-Tout à fait, répondit Athéna. 

Dans la main gauche de la Déesse se trouvait la sphère qui renfermait la fameuse boite. Elle avait jugé trop dangereux de laisser cet objet sans surveillance. 

-Je vais être directe avec toi, Naël. Il y a quelques minutes, l'objet que tu as ramené il y a quelques heures, a commencé à manifester un comportement étrange. Tremblements, vibrations, bourdonnements... Sans oublier l'énergie qui s'en dégageait, tout ça nous a laissé pensé que quelque chose se passait avec Liu Yang. 

Le Chevalier serra les poings et les dents, mais ne dit rien. Il devait attendre l'autorisation de sa Déesse, ou du Grand Pope pour se prononcer. C'est ce dernier qui reprit, après un regard échangé avec la jeune femme. 

-L'objet semblait appeler quelqu'un, et le Sagittaire étant la seule personne, à notre connaissance, à être entrer en contact direct avec et à avoir ressenti des symptômes étranges... il va de soit que nous nous inquiétons pour son état actuel. Tu es celui qui se chargeait de veiller sur lui, alors dis-nous, s'est-il passé quelque chose d'anormal avec lui ? 

Naël prit une profonde inspiration, ravalant l'inquiétude et la rage qui l'envahissaient en ce moment même, afin de répondre le plus clairement possible, sans dévoiler ses sentiments. Chose inutile, étant donné qu'il était bien face aux deux personnes qui étaient le mieux capable de le cerner.

-Oui. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'au moment même où l'objet s'est mit à agir bizarrement, Liu- Le Chevalier du Sagittaire a ressenti une douleur terrible au crâne, peut-être à d'autres endroits du corps également, je ne saurais dire...

-C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? demanda la divinité inquiète.

-Non, il était incapable de parler, seulement de gémir et de crier. Il semblait être dans un tel état de souffrance que je ne suis pas certain qu'il était encore complètement conscient... 

L'égyptien se mordit la lèvre inférieur, profitant du fait qu'il avait la tête baissée pour que ça ne se remarque pas. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant de mal à décrire un événement, et à son grand damne, ça se voyait.

-Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, Chevalier... Mais tu comprends que pour pouvoir éliminer cette menace, nous allons avoir besoin de tous les détails que tu pourras nous donner. 

Le Capricorne hocha la tête. La situation était critique, et s'il pouvait aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il le ferait. Essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image souffrante de son ami, il commença à décrire tout ce qu'il pouvait à partir du moment où Liu Yang avait voulu se lever jusqu'à l'arrivée de la garde. Bien que ça ne concerne pas l'état direct du Sagittaire, il prit tout de même la peine de préciser que Khaled était en ce moment à son chevet en tant que son remplacement. Le Grand Pope chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa Déesse, qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. 

-Capricorne, je te remercie pour tes informations, et l'aide que tu apporte à ton camarade. Liu Yang n'étant pas en état de se battre pour un temps indéterminé... Je vais te demander de le déplacer dans ta maison, et protégé la sienne à sa place. 

Naël écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la requête de sa Déesse. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas encore fini de parler.

-Il sera simplement plus prudent de l'éloigner autant que possible des futurs combats, malheureusement, tant que nous ne serons pas absolument sûr des effets et du pouvoir de cet objet, je ne puis me permettre de le laisser séjourner au sein de la treizième maison. Je chargerais des gardes de veiller sur lui en permanence, et requerrai l'aide du Guérisseur également. Mais toi... Tu vas devoir reprendre entièrement ton poste de Gardien. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Déesse. 

Zélé comme il était, malgré ses désirs profonds, le Capricorne n'était tout simplement pas capable de désobéir. Il comprenait la situation, et le fait qu'il serait sûrement plus inutile qu'utile en restant auprès de son ami en quasi permanence. Malgré tout, un étrange goût amer lui restait désagréablement dans la bouche. 

-Bien... Tu peux partir. Je te remercie pour ton temps.

-Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de moi, Dame Athéna. 

Sur ces mots, le Chevalier se leva, tourna les talons et quitta plus calmement la salle que lorsqu'il y était entré. Athéna serra son sceptre tout en regardant la boite qu'elle tenait encore dans sa sphère. Elle avait besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agissait si elle voulait pouvoir contrer ses effets, mais la sortir de l'emprise de son cosmos était trop risqué. A moins qu'elle ne se dissimule dans une autre dimension... Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, le pouvoir de l'objet ne pourrait pas atteindre Liu Yang. Que risquait-elle ? Laisser son Sanctuaire sans surveillance. Ce n'était peut-être idéal, mais avait-elle le choix ? Connaissant son frère, elle ne parviendrait pas à juste détruire cet oeil étrange. Dans un soupir, elle se retourna et se dirigea de nouveau vers ses appartements. 

-J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment. Je te confie les rênes pendant mon absence, Rémus.

-Bien sûr, comptez sur moi, Déesse. 

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu derrière le rideau, le Grand Pope s'assit doucement sur le trône en soufflant longuement. Sa main droite se plaqua sur le côté gauche sa poitrine, qui se faisait parfois terriblement douloureuse, depuis quelques temps. Heureusement, il parvenait à faire bonne figure devant les autres, mais il ignorait combien de temps encore il allait pouvoir tenir. Si ça continuait, il n'allait plus avoir le choix... Il fallait qu'il se trouve un successeur, avant la fin de la Guerre.

* * *

Le spectre avait à peine heurté le sol qu'une hache transperça sa tenue d'entraînement, s'enfonçant dans ses côtes et lui arrachant un terrible cri de douleur. Arès souriait, satisfait de voir que la brutalité de ses Berserkers n'avait pas diminué après leur résurrection. Celui-là aurait pu décapiter son partenaire d'entraînement sans le moindre remord, après tout, il l'avait déjà bien amoché... Mais le Dieu avait formellement interdit à ses Hommes d'ôter la vie de leurs alliés. Certes, Hadès pourrait toujours les ressuscités, mais il ne voulait pas l'encombrer avec du travail supplémentaire inutile.  
Alors qu'il observait le Berserker aider le Spectre se relever, Phobos vint se placer à ses côtés. 

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous appeler, père ? 

Le Dieu de la Destruction pouffa légèrement au ton de sa voix. Son fils avait l'air ennuyé, et il pouvait en deviner facilement la raison. Il était impatient d'enfin agir, de casser du Chevalier, de remettre Athéna à sa véritable place... Et bien, il n'allait pas être déçu par sa requête. 

-Mon oncle et moi avons parlé en privé.

-Et ?

-Et il y a une mission que nous aimerions te confier.

Le Dieu de la Terreur fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers son paternel, dont le regard restait fixé sur les combats qui se passaient dans l'arène, en contrebas.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Dis-moi, te souviens-tu de l'île de Death Queen ?

A l'entente du nom bien connu, même parmi eux, un sourire commença à étirer les lèvres de Phobos. Il avait un bon pressentiment.

-L'île où sont envoyés les Chevaliers renégats ?

-Exactement. Il y une flopée de Chevaliers Noirs là-bas... Tu sais... Les Chevaliers qui se foutent de l'honneur et d'Athéna... 

Le violacé n'avait pas besoin de plus de paroles. Il devinait déjà ce que son père et Hadès attendaient de lui. 

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils accepteront comme ça de se joindre à nous...

-C'est pour ça que c'est toi que je veux envoyer. 

Tout en se tournant vers son fils, Arès vint poser une main sur une de ses épaules. Leurs yeux brillaient de lueurs sadiques, parfaitement similaires. 

-Tu sais te montrer particulièrement persuasif... Tu n'auras aucun mal à les convaincre d'attaquer les environs du Sanctuaire. Avec tes pouvoirs de leur côté, le résultat en sera d'autant plus resplendissant... 

Dans un rire très peu rassurant, la Terreur posa une de ses mains sur celle qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Sa poitrine pétillait d'excitation. 

-Vous pouvez comptez sur moi, père. Je mènerais ma mission à bien.

-Je n'en doute pas. 

Avec un air satisfait, le Fléau des Hommes vint placer ses deux mains dans son dos, tout en quittant tranquillement l'arène, suivit de près par Phobos. 

-Je te laisse une heure pour partir, grand maximum. Il faut agir avant que ma soeur et son armée ne se remettent de notre précédent assaut. 

Les lèvres du plus jeune s'élargirent un peu plus. Une heure ? Dans dix minutes, ses pieds auront déjà foulé la terre de l'île de Death Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

Enfin la suite tant attendue (par certaines personnes) \o/ J'ai galérer avec les scènes de combat, alors je suis pas mécontente de l'avoir bouclé XD (et c'est pas finit, je sens que je vais galérer avec les chapitres suivants)

J'espère que ce chapitre a vaut le coup d'attendre ! (si j'en crois ma bêta, oui XD Merci à Hatsukoi-san pour la correction, d'ailleurs ! ça a été fort utile) Bonne lecture à vous, les gens \o/

* * *

Des bruits d'explosions accompagnés de rire mauvais, des rochers qui s'effondrent, de la poussière qui se lève au loin... C'était le quotidien des Chevaliers noirs. Le calme n'avait plus sa place sur leur île depuis des siècles, les humains normaux s'étaient bien rendu compte qu'habiter ici était une mauvaise idée. Les pluies acides avaient dû les aider à prendre la décision de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici, également.

La chevaleresse du Corbeau Noir, une jeune filles aux longs cheveux blond, regardait l'horizon avec un air pensif, assise sur un rocher en hauteur qui lui laissait voir les kilomètres de décor dévasté. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle sentait de l'agitation en provenance de Grèce, l'endroit qu'elle et ses "supérieurs auto-proclamés" surveillaient tout particulièrement. Ils avaient soupçonné que la Guerre Sainte ne tarderait pas à éclater, et visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. La bataille était si proche, ne pas pouvoir y participer la frustrait énormément. Cet endroit était bien joli, mais voir les autres traîtres se défouler sur des cailloux devenait vite lassant.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou tandis qu'un torse se blottissait contre son dos. Bien malgré elle, la Corbeau ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda une voix féminine à son oreille.

-A des massacres.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi je demande aussi ! Gloussa-t-elle.

L'oiseau noir tourna la tête vers sa partenaire, la chevaleresse des Chiens de Chasse Noirs, afin d'échanger un baiser chaste avec elle. Si d'autres chevaleresses noirs étaient forcées de toujours porter le masque, ou refusaient tout simplement de l'enlever, elles, en revanche, avaient prouvées leur force et ne voyaient pas l'utilité de se cacher encore le visage.

Les doigts du canidé vinrent effleurer la cicatrice qui traversait l'œil droit de la blonde, elle en était fière, de cette marque. Même si elle lui avait enlevé un œil.

Malheureusement, leur petit moment de niaiserie et d'amour quotidien fut vite interrompu par un puissant cosmos qui éclata soudainement relativement proche d'elles. Les deux chevaleresses cessèrent leur activité immédiatement et se levèrent du rocher, leurs corps se mettant automatiquement en position de défense alors qu'une lumière rougeoyante flamboyait en contrebas. La chaleur, déjà intense dans cet environnement, monta encore de quelques degrés, devenant quasi étouffante même pour des chevaliers noirs.

Le reste d'entre eux ne tarda pas à se montrer, attiré par cette énergie étrangère et incroyablement plus puissante que toute leurs forces réunies. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de leur nouvel arrivant... Il s'agissait d'un Dieu. Aucun mortel, même parmi les Chevaliers d'Ors, ne pouvait posséder un tel cosmos.

Lorsque la lumière disparut, elle ne laissa qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux violet qui souriait largement. Dans un mouvement théâtrale, il écarte les bras, et cria en direction de la foule de chevaliers noirs qui s'était amassée :

* * *

-Qui es-tu ?! cracha la corbeau en direction de l'intru, assez fort pour être parfaitement entendue.

La divinité retint de justesse un rire face à l'impétuosité de la jeune fille. Son cosmos n'avait pas diminué depuis son arrivée, il pouvait voir et sentir que la plupart des chevaliers noirs étaient impressionnés et effrayés par sa présence. Mais elle ne semblait pas impressionnée le moins du monde. En une seconde, il disparut de son emplacement et réapparu en face de la blonde, flottant dans les airs alors que son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celle de la chevaleresse. Malgré sa témérité, elle eut un mouvement de recul, surprise autant par la proximité soudaine et l'expression folle du Dieu.

-Phobos, dieu de la peur panique, ou de la terreur, si vous préférez... Enchanté.

Immédiatement, le cosmos du Chien de Chasse Noir s'éleva et son poing s'élança vers le visage de la Terreur, dans une tentative instinctive de protéger son aimée. Sans le moindre mal, cependant, son poing fut rapidement stoppé par la main de Phobos, dont le sourire se fit plus amusé. Malgré le gant de son armure, la jeune fille pouvait sentir une telle chaleur s'échapper de la paume de l'intru qu'elle en brûlait ses doigts.

-Du calme, jeune fille. Je viens en ami !

L'oiseau noir mit un bras sur le torse de sa partenaire, tout en reculant, la poussant à faire de même. Face à quelqu'un comme cet homme, il n'y avait aucun doute, elles n'avaient aucune chance de sortir vivantes d'un combat les opposant. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour autant. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une voix masculine gronda dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Dieu tel que vous viens faire dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

Le corbeau reconnu sans mal le porteur de l'armure de l'Autel noir. Le plus puissant des Chevaliers Noirs, et par conséquent, leur chef. Il s'était imposé comme tel, mais personne ne l'acceptait réellement. Et surtout pas le Corbeau et le Chien de Chasse.

Ravi qu'on posait la question, et devinant qu'il était celui qui menait la danse par ici, Phobos, qui lévitait toujours jusque-là, se reposa sur le sol et vint s'approcher de lui.

-Evidemment, je viens requérir votre assistance pour la Guerre Sainte qui se déroule actuellement. Je suis certain que vous êtes nombreux ici à vouloir y participer.

Touché.

-Sachez, Seigneur Phobos, que nous n'obéissons à aucun Dieu, aussi puissant soit-

L'homme fût coupé dans sa phrase par une peur soudaine qui lui prit les tripes. Alors que le cosmos de la Divinité augmentait, chaque renégat put voir sous ses yeux des visions d'horreur exploitant leurs peurs les plus profondes. Leurs yeux n'étaient pas les seuls à subir les pouvoirs du Dieu, leurs corps également ressentaient des sensations qui n'existaient pas, qu'il s'agisse de brûlures, de blessures, de vertiges, tout ce qu'il était possible de ressentir était décuplé. Pire encore que s'ils vivaient directement les situations auxquelles ils étaient exposés.

Phobos ne pouvait cacher sa satisfaction face aux réactions des mortels à ses pouvoirs. Des cris, des gémissements, des paralysie, des spasmes... La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient effondrés sur le sol, alors que les plus forts parvenaient par miracle à rester sur leurs deux jambes. L'Autel, le Corbeau et le Chien de Chasse en faisaient partie, bien qu'ils se trouvaient dans un état de peur panique si forte qu'ils n'avaient plus le sens de la réalité. Finalement, après une trentaine de secondes qui avait semblé durer une éternité pour les Chevaliers Noirs, le Dieu décida de leur laisser reprendre leur souffle. Son cosmos s'apaisa petit à petit, entraînant avec lui les illusions qu'il avait créé dans leurs esprits. Mais après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, la peur ne pouvait pas s'effacer si facilement. Et ce n'est pas la Terreur qui allait les aider.

-Alors ?

Phobos croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, souriant toujours autant en voyant l'Autel Noir s'appuyer à un rocher, afin de ne pas s'écrouler à cause de ses jambes rendus fébriles par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre. Il déglutit. Etrangement, l'idée de revivre cette expérience ne le tentait pas du tout, et c'était bien le cas pour tous les Chevaliers Noirs.

-Q... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous... ?

Les lèvres du Dieu s'écartèrent assez pour laisser voir ses dents tranchantes. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, parce-que je ne vais pas me répéter.

* * *

Posté devant sa maison, le regard fixé vers le treizième le temple, Matheus du Lion poussa un lourd soupir. Il se souvenait avec nostalgique de l'époque où il était un tout jeune chevalier. En tant qu'aîné, il avait vu ses onze frères d'armes grandir et obtenir leurs armures également. Il s'était entraîné avec eux, ils s'étaient mutuellement soutenus, si un seul d'entre eux avait lâché, tout le groupe en aurait pâti. Ça avait été dur, épuisant mentalement et physiquement, même douloureux... Mais quelles années heureuses ils avaient pu passer.

Plongé dans ses pensées, son regard se balada tranquillement sur l'horizon qui l'entourait , passant des maisons zodiacales aux chevaliers en contrebas, pour finir sur la ville qui bordait le sanctuaire. Il se rappelait avec émoi des jours où ses onze frères d'armes dorés ont reçu leurs armures respectives. Il était le plus âgé, il avait donc été le premier à recevoir la sienne, et si ça avait été un jour magnifique pour lui, il a toujours ressenti plus de joie et de fierté en voyant ses cadets rejoindre l'élite de l'armée d'Athéna à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour revivre ces moments, juste une fois... mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il se battait aujourd'hui. Pas pour revenir à des moments passés, mais pour en apporter de nouveau, que ce soit à ses amis ou aux nombreux étrangers qui habitaient la ville de Rodorio. C'est ce qui le motivait, alors que certains de ses camarades proches étaient blessés, et dans des états déplorables. Ses poings se serrèrent et son sourire s'effaça en pensant à la souffrance inutile à laquelle ses deux jeunes frères d'armes avaient été exposés. Il était en colère... non, il était carrément furieux. Mais il était un chevalier d'or, et le plus âgé d'entre eux, il se devait de se contenir et montrer l'exemple.

Son regard fut vite attiré par une silhouette familière qui montait vers son temple. Jason, le chevalier du Taureau. Il fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à lui faire une remontrance pour avoir quitté son poste, lorsqu'il sentit le cosmos d'un autre de ses jeunes camarades s'approcher derrière lui. Il sourît, amusé par la situation qui était devenu habituelle après tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de les laisser faire alors qu'ils étaient en plein dans une guerre... Mais après tout, il ne sentait encore aucun ennemi dans les environs. Et ils n'allaient peut-être pas pouvoir profiter encore longtemps l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait pas le cœur à être raisonnable...

-Est-ce que je peux passer ? demanda le petit homme avec appréhension.

-Vous êtes vraiment pas croyable, tous les deux... soupira le lion en se mettant sur le côté. Je vous laisse cinq minutes, pas plus.

Avec un grand sourire, le châtain le remercia en passant. A peine entré de quelques pas, il aperçut son ami de la Balance s'approcher. Si il se retenait de courir, en revanche, ce ne fut pas le cas du septième gardien qui se précipita sur lui avec une mine radieuse sur le visage. Le Taureau eut tout juste le temps de tendre les bras avant de se faire enlacer et soulever du sol immédiatement, sous le regard bienveillant du Lion.

-Sasha, s'il te plait ! rit le plus petit en s'accrochant à son ami. On est plus des enfants !

-Laisse-moi en profiter tant que je peux !

Une fois son ami reposé sur le sol, les deux s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre afin de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, les joues légèrement rougies.

-Je suis si content que tu sois en vie.

-Il faut dire que j'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de me battre, haha.

-Je sais... Ca arrivera, c'est inévitable. Mais je... Enfin... Essaye de ne pas mourir, d'accord ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Il faudra plus qu'une armée de timbrés pour venir à bout d'un taureau fier et vaillant comme moi !

-Evidemment, je me fais du soucis pour rien !

Un soupir rieur échappa à Matheus, ces deux-là n'étaient vraiment pas subtiles. Leur affection l'un pour l'autre était évidente, mais ils semblaient pourtant y être aveugle. S'ils n'avaient pas une guerre sur les bras, il leur aurait bien donner un coup de pouce... Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le moment pour des histoires d'amour.

-Il vous reste encore trois minutes. Après, je vous refous dans vos maisons à coups de pieds dans l'derrière s'il le faut !

-Oui m'sieur ! répondirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

Aux pieds des douze maisons, dans le cabanon du Guérisseur, un cosmos commença à s'éveiller, alertant les deux personnes s'y trouvant. Camille et son maître rassemblèrent verre d'eau et anti-douleur, alors que le chevalier du Poisson commençait enfin à émerger de son sommeil. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un léger gémissement plaintif, qui confirma au médecin et son apprenti.e que les anti-douleurs allaient bel et bien servir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ?

Le jeune guerrier commença à se redresser, bien vite aidé par le plus âgé qui contrôlait minutieusement ses mouvements.

-Doucement, tu as été sacrément amoché, il ne faut pas te brusquer si on veut que tu guérisses rapidement.

Dio tourna le regard vers Gabriel, dont l'attention était maintenant retenu par l'enfant qui s'occupait de mettre un comprimé effervescent dans le verre d'eau qu'il tenait. Alors que la brume présente dans son esprit commençait à se dissiper, le Poissons remarqua la présence de son ami des Gémeaux allongé sur un autre lit. Les souvenirs des quelques minutes précédant son évanouissement lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire, lui provoquant une puissante inquiétude qui lui coupa le souffle un instant.

-Raijin !

D'un mouvement rapide, il dégagea le drap posé sur lui et s'apprêta à se lever, avant d'être immédiatement stopper dans son élan par la main du Guérisseur sur son torse.

-Calme-toi, ordonna-t-il en le repoussant vers le lit. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "il ne faut pas te brusquer" ?

-Mais, Raijin... !

-Il va bien, et quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne pourrais rien y faire.

-Maître... murmura Camille.

-Oui, je sais, "je suis trop dur".

L'homme soupira et tendit le verre au rosé, qui le prit sans discuter.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas me dire que j'ai tort.

-...Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? demanda nerveusement le douzième gardien.

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil au troisième gardien, ce qui suffit à Dio pour confirmer ses doutes. Qui d'autre aurait pu l'amener ici à temps pour le sauver, de toute façon ? Nerveux, il commença à boire. Chaque gorgée semblait lui demander beaucoup plus d'effort que d'habitude... Et le goût amer du médicament n'aidait pas.

-Il va survire, Dio.

-Mhm, acquiesça-t-il en finissant son breuvage.

Une fois qu'il eut vider son verre, le chevalier le rendit aussitôt à son aîné. Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier présent dans la pièce. Alors qu'il rinçait l'objet, il s'adressa à son élève, resté.e près du blessé.

-Camille, est-ce que tu veux bien expliquer ce qui s'est passé à notre patient ?

L'enfant hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir ce privilège. Iel se retourna vers le garçon, qui semblait encore confus par la situation.

-Seigneur Raijin vous a ramené ici à bout de bras, il a perdu connaissance dès son arrivée. Maître a pu vous sauver facilement, mais ça a été plus compliqué pour le Chevalier des Gémeaux...

-A cause de mon sang.

Le Chevaliers des Poissons serra les poings, la colère de ne pas avoir pu empêcher une telle chose l'envahissait peu à peu. Il ne s'était promis qu'une chose, c'était de ne jamais mettre ses amis, ni aucune personne innocent en danger à cause de son sang, et c'est finalement ce qui avait failli coûté la vie à l'un d'eux. L'enfant hocha la tête, comprenant aisément l'état dans lequel son aîné était, puis continua son récit.

-Il a failli mourir, mais Dame Athéna lui a sauvé la vie en lui offrant son propre sang.

Dio tomba des nues. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que leur déesse en arriverait à une telle extrémité, mais puisque ça avait aidé à sauver son camarade... Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire. Il était même touché que leur divinité en aille jusque-là pour ses protecteurs, bien que la démarche soit risquée.

-Et... Il arrive à le supporter... ? Le sang d'une divinité, ce n'est pas rien...

-Il se débrouille très bien, répondit le Guérisseur en se réinstallant sur la chaise près du lit du Poisson. Un humain normal aurait sûrement succombé, mais il n'est pas chevalier d'or pour rien. Il a eu des bas, mais il semble stable, pour le moment.

Bien qu'un peu rassuré, le Chevalier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire arriver. Et si Raijin rechutait tout à coup ? Et si son sang était bien trop empoisonné pour disparaître, même avec celui d'Athéna, et même leur médecin ne s'en rendait pas compte ? C'était sûrement impossible, mais le cerveau humain n'était pas toujours cohérent. C'était dans leur nature de toujours penser au plus mauvais des scénarios lorsqu'ils étaient dans un état de détresse quelconque... Et il n'y faisait pas exception.

-Au moins, on a pu se débarrasser de deux puissants guerriers adverses... C'est déjà une bonne chose de faite.

L'élève et son maître approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, encore inconscients du réel résultat de la mission des chevaliers de Pégase et de la Licorne.

* * *

-Pour la deuxième fois, merci de t'être occupé de lui jusqu'à mon retour, tu peux retourner dans ton temple à présent.

Gravissant les marches menant à son temple, avec Liu Yang dans ses bras, et un Scorpion aux fesses, Capricorne retenait difficilement des soupirs face au comportement borné du plus jeune. Il lui avait communiqué les ordres de la Déesse et leur Pope, précisant qu'ils devaient tous restés à leur poste à partir de maintenant, mais Khaled semblait bien décidé à l'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Ce qu'il trouvait déraisonnable, et un poil immature.

-Et pour la deuxième fois, je te réponds que c'est pas bien grave si je m'absente quelques minutes de ma maison ! Je suis le gardien du huitième temple, si un ennemi se pointait au premier, il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour débarquer chez moi, s'il arrive !

-Cette excuse aurait fonctionné si nous vivions une Guerre Sainte, disons, "normale". Or, nous avons actuellement deux...non, quatre armées sur le dos. Ce n'est pas prudent.

-Tu es parano, Naël. Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner jusqu'au lit, après, je m'en irais !

L'aîné roula des yeux, agacé, mais dû bien se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis. Son regard se posa sur son camarade inconscient. Son visage, précédemment paisible et serein, fut légèrement déformé par un froncement de sourcils et des lèvres pincés. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire plus que simplement regarder. Si seulement il avait été celui qui avait ramassé ce maudit objet...

-Hey.

L'égyptien fut bien vite arraché à ses pensées par une main se posant fermement sur son épaule. Son regard croisa celui de l'algérien, qui semblait comprendre ses doutes sans avoir à les entendre.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ok ?

Le dixième gardien resta silencieux. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer, mais tout de même... Il éprouvait beaucoup de regrets, celui de ne pas pouvoir agir plus activement dans le rétablissement de son ami en faisait partie. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant le temple du Capricorne et leva le regard vers le treizième temple, imaginant sa divinité et le Grand Pope se tenir à l'intérieur. Ils étaient là, eux. Athéna était encore en vie et en pleine forme... C'est sur elle et sa protection qu'il devait se concentrer. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un premier pas dans son temple, le bruit de multiples explosions lointain le poussa à se retourner. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis que le Scorpion écarquillait les yeux en voyant de la fumée presque noir s'échapper, non pas de rodorio, mais des autres villages alentours. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout voir de là où ils se trouvaient, mais les lointain cosmos malfaisant qui envahissaient les lieux et les bruits d'explosions suffirent à leur faire comprendre que tous les villages à proximité du Sanctuaire étaient attaqués.

Naël claqua de la langue avec agacement, c'était une offensive organisée. Quelqu'un cherchait à faire sortir les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire.

-Khaled, retourne dans ton putain de temple, sans discussion.

Alors que son aîné se mettait rapidement en route pour sa chambre, le cadet se dirigea sans discuter vers la maison qu'il était censé garder. A peine eût-il descendu deux marches que la voix de leur Déesse retentit dans son esprit, ainsi que ceux de toutes les personnes présentes au Sanctuaire.

"Chevaliers, le moment est critique !"

Dressée à côté de sa statue, Athéna regarda les environs, sur lesquels elle avait une vue parfaite. Elle serra son sceptre et ses dents, rendues presque folle de rage par les actes méprisables de ses ennemis, qui osaient s'en prendre à des pauvres gens innocents. Ils savaient parfaitement que sa conscience ne lui permettait pas de rester sans rien faire.

"Il semblerait que nos adversaires aient décidés de s'en prendre aux villages des environs. Je vais nommer, parmi les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent, le noms de tous ceux que je désire envoyer et où. Préparez-vous à partir aussitôt."

Un à un, Athéna commença à nommer ses chevaliers et leur titre respectifs. Elle forma des groupes composés tous de deux chevaliers d'argent et trois de bronze, ne pouvant malheureusement pas se permettre de perdre momentanément ni la majorité de son armée, ni sa partie la plus puissante. Chaque fois qu'un groupe fut finit d'être formé et le lieux de leur mission mentionné, les guerriers quittèrent le Sanctuaire aussi vite que leur entraînement le leur permettait. En tout, c'était cinq villages qui avaient été attaqué. La déesse était maintenant privé de dix chevaliers d'argent, et quinze chevaliers de bronze, ce qui représentait une minorité de ses Hommes... mais connaissant leurs ennemis, elle ne serait pas surprise si elle devait être obligée d'en envoyer plus.

"Les chevaliers d'or, ne quittez vos postes sous aucun prétexte. Je veux que les blessés restent à l'écart des combats."

"Déesse Athéna, si je puis me permettre..."

La divinité ouvrit grand les yeux avant de sourire légèrement, ravie, au même titre que tout ceux avec qui ils communiquaient télépathiquement, d'entendre la voix familière de son chevalier des Poissons.

"Dio, tu es réveillé ?"

"Oui, et je souhaite retourner sur le champ de bataille."

"Comment ?"

"Tu n'y pense pas ! intervint la voix du Bélier. Dio, tu viens tout juste de sortir d'un combat !"

"Du calme, Akim... Dio, que pense le Guérisseur sur ton état ?"

"...Il dit que je suis assez en forme pour agir."

"Mon gars, tu sais vraiment pas mentir, lâcha la voix mi-amusé mi-inquiète du Cancer."

Athéna passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Bien vite, elle put sentir la présence et le cosmos rassurant de son Grand Pope, qui vint se poster à côté d'elle.

"Dio, reprit-elle avec assurance, je ne désire pas que tu reprennes tes fonctions immédiatement, et j'espère vraiment que nous serons en mesure de t'éviter un nouveau combat aussi tôt... Cependant, j'accepte que tu regagnes ta maison. La protection de tes roses empoisonnés pourrait nous être d'une grande aide, en cas de derniers recours."

"A vos ordres, Déesse."

-Qu'en est-il de Raijin ? demanda le Pope de vive voix.

La jeune femme lui sourît. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié son petit frère des Gémeaux.

"Gabriel, je vais te demander de confier Raijin à Lola du Centaure, afin qu'elle puisse l'amener auprès de nous au treizième temple."

"Ce ne sera pas un problème, Dame Athéna, répondit la chevaleresse concernée."

"Restez tous sur vos gardes, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une attaque directe. Je veux être informée du moindre évènement suspect."

Après avoir reçu l'approbation de tous ses chevaliers, la Déesse mit fin à son lien télépathique. Pendant qu'elle parlait, les attaques n'avaient pas cessé, au contraire, elles ne faisaient qu'augmenter en puissance. Mais bien heureusement, la plupart des Chevaliers qu'elle avait envoyé étaient déjà sur les lieux qui leur avaient été confiés. Du coin de l'œil, une ombre se fit volontairement voir, attirant l'attention des deux personnes déjà présentes.

-As-tu quelque chose à nous dire, Fujin ? demanda amicalement la divinité.

A quelques mètres devant elle, le cadet des Gémeaux mit un genou à terre. Il avait beau être resté silencieux, pas une miette de la discussion télépathique ne lui avait échappé. Et il devait l'avouer, savoir que son frère allait arrivé ici très bientôt... Ca le rassurait.

-Raijin n'est pas encore en état de se battre, si vous voulez le faire venir ici, c'est pour qu'il soit mieux protégé, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-...Qui va garder la maison des Gémeaux en son absence ?

La Déesse et le Grand Pope échangèrent un bref regard, embêtés l'un comme l'autre. Ils avaient bien une solution toute prête, mais n'étaient pas encore sûr de si elle était bonne à prendre ou non.

-Et bien... commença Rémus. Personne, techniquement. Cependant, Fujin, tu as en toi toute les capacités requises pour revêtir l'armure, et tu connais les techniques propre aux Chevaliers des Gémeaux.

-Vous ne songez tout de même pas que je prenne sa place au grand jour ? demanda le jeune homme avec étonnement.

-Non, loin de là ! répondit la jeune femme. Au contraire, nous ne voulons pas que tu prennes part au combat, pour le moment. Cependant, tout comme ton frère, tu es doué en illusions. Et tu sais comment faire surgir le labyrinthe de la troisième maison...

Aussitôt, le jeune homme compris où ses aînés voulaient en venir. Il releva la tête, son regard brillant d'une loyauté et d'une détermination sans faille.

-Je comprends. Vous souhaitez que je ralentisse, voir piège les potentiels intrus.

-Es-tu prêt à le faire ?

-Bien sûr. Je pourrais le faire les yeux fermés, sans même être surplace. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Merci, soupira la divinité avec soulagement. Maintenant, tu peux nous dire la véritable raison de ta présence ici ?

Fujin fut visiblement pris de court par la perspicacité de leur protectrice. Il ne pensait pas avoir été aussi évident, et pourtant... Elle, et le Grand Pope également, l'avaient perçu à jour dès qu'ils avaient sentit sa présence. Il ne pouvait rien dissimuler aux deux personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux... Après son jumeau, bien sûr.

-Je suis venu vous faire part de mes inquiétudes quant au chevalier du Sagittaire.

-Liu Yang ? questionna Rémus, perplexe. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour lui, mais il est déjà entre de bonnes mains. Nous nous occupons de lui autant que possible.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, maître.

Le Grand Pope et sa Déesse échangèrent un regard confus, attendant que leur cadet ne précise sa pensée. Après quelques secondes de pause, durant lesquels le jeune homme choisissait silencieusement les mots à employés, il reprit enfin la parole :

-Je propose que vous l'enfermiez jusqu'à ce que nous ayons déterminé ce que cet œil lui a fait.

Athéna fronça les sourcils, sa poigne sur son sceptre se resserra en même temps que les poings de Rémus se fermaient durement.

-Enfermer un des nôtres, tu n'y pense pas sérieusement, Fujin ? demanda la Déesse, avec plus de sévérité qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

-J'ai bien peur que si, Déesse. En ce moment, son état est très instable, nous ignorons ce qu'il serait capable de faire sous l'influence de cet objet. Ce n'est pas prudent de le garder en liberté.

-Je ne vais pas emprisonner un de mes hommes sans réelle raison, Fujin.

-Si je puis me permettre, tenta le Grand Pope, je pense que mon élève a raison.

La Déesse se retourna rapidement vers son bras droit, outrée de l'entendre avoir le même avis que le plus jeune.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je sais que ça doit être dur à envisager pour vous, Déesse. Mais comprenez que votre sécurité passe avant tout, et que si, en effet, Liu Yang venait à devenir dangereux pour vous... Lui-même serait le premier à s'en vouloir. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'aura rien contre l'idée d'être enfermé, si ça peut l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

La colère de la divinité ne faisait qu'augmenter de secondes en secondes, tant que les deux hommes se demandaient si elle n'allait pas craquée tout à coup. Et pourtant, d'un instant à l'autre, cette colère fut remplacée par un profond sentiment de tristesse, accompagné de regrets. La jeune femme tourna le dos à ses deux serviteurs et s'avança petit à petit vers le bord de la grande plateforme de pierre où ils se trouvaient. Elle se remit à fixer l'horizon, contemplant avec désarroi le terrible spectacle des villages en feu qui s'offraient à elle.

-Je comprends, finit-elle par lâcher après de longues secondes de silence. Faites ce qui vous semble juste.

Doucement, Fujin se leva, rassuré de savoir que sa requête avait été entendu.

-Je vais retourner à mes fonctions, à présent.

-Vas, nous nous occupons du reste.

Après une dernière salutation, le jeune Gémeaux disparu des lieux aussi discrètement qu'il y était apparu.

* * *

Le corps endormit du Chevalier dans les bras, Lola, une chevaleresse musclée à la peau basanée, venait de traverser les douze maisons et s'apprêtait maintenant à entrer dans la treizième. Aucun des gardiens n'avaient tenté de l'arrêter ou de ralentir son trajet, mais chacun d'entre eux avait montré leur inquiétude et affection envers leur jeune frère. Certains l'avaient suivi jusqu'aux limites de leur temple, comme Matheus, tandis que d'autres étaient restés à leur place, comme Naël. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir de tels hommes se soucier autant d'un des leurs.

-Par ici, dame Lola !

La chevaleresse se tourna en direction de la voix féminine qui venait de l'appeler. Un sourire étira ses lèvres sous son masque en apercevant le visage éclatant de la garde qui lui faisait des grands signes pour attirer son attention. Cette même garde qui, précédemment, était allée chercher le chevalier du Capricorne, était également celle chargée de guider la Centaure jusqu'à la chambre préparée prestement pour le Chevalier blessé. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et, ensemble, partirent en direction de la fameuse pièce.

-Même en temps de crise, tu restes en forme, dis-moi.

-Oh, vous savez, ce n'est qu'une façon comme une autre de faire face à ce qui nous arrive. Votre présence joue beaucoup sur mon humeur aussi !

-Tu vas me faire rougir, gloussa la chevaleresse d'argent.

La présence du masque aidait bien heureusement à cacher la rougeur déjà présente sur ses joues, ce pour quoi elle était reconnaissante. Autant qu'elle l'était pour le fait que les femmes gardes, elles, n'en portaient pas. Ce qui lui permettait d'admirer les joues rosies de sa camarade.

Une fois arrivé à la chambre, Lola alla délicatement déposer le jeune homme dans son nouveau lit. A peine fut-il recouvert de ses draps que ses paupières commencèrent à frétiller, sa bouche se tordit légèrement et sa tête bougea doucement de droite à gauche. La chevaleresse put entendre sa garde préférée glapir à côté d'elle, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie de la chambre, d'où elle cria à un de ses collègues.

-Sire Raijin s'apprête à se réveiller ! Prévenez le Grand Pope et la Déesse Athéna !

* * *

Une explosion sur leur droite, les chevaliers esquivèrent de justesses des débris qui furent projetés dans leur direction. Des rires mauvais résonnaient autour d'eux, mais pas une trace de leurs provocateurs. Ça faisait au moins dix minutes qu'ils tournaient en ronds, attaquant à chaque endroit où il leur semblait avoir vu une silhouette, mais pas un ennemi ne se montrait au grand jour. Et ça commençait à devenir véritablement frustrant.

-Attention !

Le chevalier de l'Aigle fut soudainement plaqué au sol par son ami de la Flèche, lui évitant ainsi de se prendre une nuée de plumes noirs qui s'écrasa à l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment. Grimaçant, le deuxième se releva d'abord, avant d'aider son ami à en faire de même.

-Rien de cassé, Ramsey ?

-Ça va, grâce à toi. Merci, Levi.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, avant de déployer leurs cosmos à la rechercher de celui ou celle qui était responsable de cette attaque.

-Je ne vois pas les bronzes, souligna la Flèche avec inquiétude.

-Mais leur cosmos ne s'est pas éteint, ils sont encore vivants quelque part. J'espère qu'ils ont réussi à faire évacuer tout le monde.

-Ce n'est pas de ces imbéciles dont vous devriez vous souciez, Chevaliers !

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le temps de voir qui était la personne qui venait de leur adresser la parole, ils furent obligés d'éviter une nouvelle attaque, les mêmes plumes noirs chargées d'un cosmos malfaisant qui avait déjà failli les transpercer à plusieurs reprises. Enervé, Levi se mit en position d'attaque et chargea son poing de cosmos.

-Ca suffit les conneries, maintenant !

Tout en criant le nom de son attaque signature, le "Phantom Arrow", le chevalier d'argent projeta son poings devant lui, envoyant une multitude de flèches illusoires en direction de la femme qu'il apercevait maintenant clairement, perchée en haut des débris d'une maison.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, son ennemie se protégea aussitôt à l'aide de ses plumes noires qui se mirent à tourbillonner autour d'elle, lui offrant une protection sans faille contre les véritables flèches dissimulés parmi les illusions. Celles-ci s'écroulèrent sur le sol, provoquant le rire hautain de la chevaleresse du Corbeau Noir.

-Imbéciles ! Pour des chevaliers d'Argent, vous n'êtes pas très malins, hein ?

A ses côtés, une femme aux cheveux roux se posta, son cosmos menaçant flottant autour d'elle. Les deux argents pouvaient reconnaître les armures que leurs deux ennemies portaient, des répliques sombres de l'armure du Chien de Chasse et du Corbeau. Leurs attaques devaient également être des répliques, et dans ce cas, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre.

-Je m'occupe du Corbeau, annonça Ramsey, tu t'occupes de l'autre.

-Ça marche.

-C'est au sein d'une véritable guerre que vous vous trouvez ! leur cria la chevaleresse du Chien de Chasse noire. Vous n'aurez pas le luxe de choisir vos adversaires, cette fois-ci !

Et alors que, devant les cosmos grandissant de leurs adversaires, les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à encaisser une nouvelle attaque, trois corps s'écroulèrent soudainement à leurs pieds. Par réflexe, ils reculèrent tous les deux, regardant avec horreurs les cadavres déchiquetés de leurs amis de bronze.

-Par Athéna, quelle horreur, souffla l'Aigle.

La nausée prit les deux Chevaliers, mais ce qui les inquiétait le plus, c'était la troupe de chevaliers noirs qui venait de les encercler.

-Hahaha, vous êtes fait ! s'exclama sadiquement l'oiseau noir.

Ramsey et Levi se mirent dos à dos, chargeant leurs poings de cosmos, englobant leurs corps de cette même énergie, déterminés à ne pas se laisser abattre malgré leur désavantage. Ils étaient nombreux, mais leurs camarades étaient tout de même parvenu à en amocher certains avant de périr... Et maintenant, ils étaient encore plus motivés. Leurs sangs bouillaient dans leurs veines, enragés autant que tristes d'avoir perdu des frères d'armes sans même avoir eu le temps de le réaliser. Quelques minutes auparavant, ils avaient encore pu les sentir... et maintenant, il ne restait rien d'eux, autre que leurs corps.

-Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait, monstres !

-Jamais vous ne serez assez nombreux pour nous tenir têtes. Les chevaliers noirs ne sont que des répliques des véritables Chevaliers !

La blonde grinça des dents, peu ravie de se faire une nouvelle fois comparer à ces chiens d'Athéna.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir. A l'attaque, mes minions !

Dans un cri de guerre unanime, les différents chevaliers noirs bondirent dans les airs. Des charges et des rafales de cosmos furent projetés en direction du duo. Au dernier moment, Ramsey attrapa le bras de son ami et bondit dans les airs avec lui, esquivant de justesse les différentes attaques. Ils profitèrent chacun de l'occasion pour attaquer, la Flèche utilisant sa technique des Phantom Arrows sur le premier ennemi qu'il avait devant lui, tandis que l'Aigle se servit de l'Eagle Toe Flash pour foncer sur l'un deux, pieds en avant, le percutant de plein fouet avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Aussitôt sur le sol, les deux Argents bondirent chacun de leur côté et se préparèrent aux prochains assauts. Leurs pieds et leurs poings volèrent, leurs cosmos bouillaient rageusement, témoignant de leur détermination. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient été aussi motivés à gagner un combat. De leur hauteur, le couple regardait avec amusement leurs minions se battre, empêchant par la même occasion les Chevaliers de les atteindre chaque fois qu'ils pensaient voir une ouverture. Et visiblement, ça commençait à jouer sur leurs nerfs.

Alors que Ramsey s'apprêtait à utiliser le Ryusei Ken sur l'une des jeunes femmes, un chevalier noir se posta soudainement devant lui et transperça le plastron de son armure d'un coup de poings, tordant son corps de douleur. Avec un sourire sadique, l'homme profita de l'occasion pour se saisir des cheveux de sa victime, le forcer à relever la tête, tout en amorçant un coup de poings. Mais lorsqu'il le projeta sur le visage du Chevalier, celui-ci le stoppa de ses mains, fusillant de son regard verdâtre celui carmin du renégat.

-Trop lent, enfoiré.

D'un coup, le chevalier noir fut gratifié d'un coup de pied fulgurant dans les côtes, qui le fit lâcher prise sur la chevelure de l'Argenté. Aussitôt, celui-ci se faufila dans le dos de son ennemi, tordant le bras qu'il tenait au passage. Tandis qu'il le maintenait d'une main, l'autre se plaqua sur la tête du renégat et, usant de son cosmos pour plus de dommages, il plaqua le corps de celui-ci sur le sol. Les morceaux d'armures sombres volèrent en éclats autour de lui, éraflant même une de ses joues. Au même moment, un autre minion se jeta sur lui, trop impoli pour attendre qu'il en ait fini avec son camarade. Ramsey bondit aussitôt, esquivant le coup de poing arrivant en sa direction, prit la position de l'Eagle Toe Flash et atterrit à grande vitesse sur le dos de son adversaire, qui s'abattit sur le premier qu'il avait déjà vaincu.

Il jeta un regard à son camarde de la Flèche, qui semblait s'en sortir tant bien que mal, avant de descendre de la petite pile de corps qu'il venait de créer. Si le premier restait immobile, probablement mort, voire mourant, l'autre tenta de se relever, crachant du sang par la même occasion.

-Connard... !

L'Aigle ne lui laissa pas le temps de préparer un nouvel assaut. Aussitôt debout, il lui transperça la poitrine de son poing. Une expression de pure douleur tordit le visage de l'homme, mais pas un son ne traversa sa gorge. Ramsey ne prit même pas le temps de regarder son corps s'écrouler sur le sol et lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant pour s'approcher de son frère d'arme qui affrontait encore deux de ces guerriers. Les corps de ceux tombés au combat jonchaient le sol, au milieu des débris et des ruines du village. Maintenant qu'il y pensait... Les villageois qui avaient été supposément évacués n'avaient peut-être pas survécus, non plus. Il grinça des dents, avant de se jeter sur un chevalier noir qui s'apprêtait à asséner un coup potentiellement mortel à son camarade.

Levi sentit tout juste une décharge lui effleurer l'arrière de la tête et la nuque, coupant une partie de ses cheveux au passage, avant que le corps de son attaquant ne soit projeter au sol par la puissance d'un coup de poing, venant de son camarade de l'Aigle. Avec un sourire, la Flèche esquiva un nouveau coup, puis un second, se prit un troisième en pleine figure, puis répliqua en profitant de ce bras tendu vers lui. Il se saisit du poignet et du biceps du chevalier noir, et, d'un coup de genou bien placé, le brisa dans un craquement horrifiant. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur, mais le Chevalier d'Athéna ne ressentait aucune pitié pour lui. Il lâcha son biceps et, du coup, lui asséna un violent coup dans le nez, l'envoyant à terre aussitôt. Dans son élan, il chargea son cosmos, regarda une dernière fois son adversaire qui tentait de se relever, avant de jeter son poing en direction de son cœur, lui transperçant la poitrine dans une petite explosion de cosmos.

Un dernier rescapé tenta à nouveau de l'attaquer, se jetant sur lui dans un cri de rage, avant qu'il ne reçoive le corps inanimé d'un de ses frères d'armes sur lui. Essoufflé, Ramsey s'empressa de rejoindre son ami, qui surveillait durement le dernier minion encore en vie. Ils pensaient qu'ils allaient devoir l'achever, que le combat n'était pas encore terminé, et pourtant, l'homme n'eut que le temps de se débarrasser de la dépouille de son "ami" avant que des plumes noires ne le transpercent de part en part, le surprenant lui, et les Argents. Avec dégoût, ils regardèrent leur adversaire s'éteindre dans un dernier cri, avant de relever la tête vers les deux seules personnes encore vivantes.

-Il était voué à mourir, se justifia la blonde. Je n'ai fait qu'abrégé ses souffrances, et gagner du temps.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on s'attendait à leur victoire, de toute façon ! gloussa la rouquine.

-Vous êtes répugnantes... lança l'Aigle avec dédain.

-Tu auras tout le loisir de me juger lorsque tu auras gagné ce combat. Si ça arrive, bien sûr !

La Chevaleresse du Chien de Chasse noir fut la première à agir, bondissant de sa hauteur en criant un "million ghot attack", une technique que les deux jeunes hommes connaissaient, et n'étaient donc pas surpris de voir la jeune fille se multiplier. Au même moment, l'oiseau noir chargea son cosmos et envoya une multitude de plumes en direction de la Flèche, obligeant celui-ci à bondir sur le côté pour les éviter. Exactement ce à quoi s'attendait la chevaleresse, pour laisser place à sa partenaire, dont elle et ses faux clones purent encercler sans problème le chevalier restant. Ramsey fut alors victime d'un nombre incalculable de coups de pieds et poings qui le heurtèrent à grande vitesse. Ils semblaient venir de partout, mais dans l'action, il lui était bien trop difficile de parvenir à deviner qui était la véritable chevaleresse parmi les illusions.

Levi aurait pu l'aider sans la présence du Corbeau, malheureusement, celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le moindre répit. Le cosmos, et surtout les plumes volaient, l'attaquant sans cesse. Il parvint à esquiver pendant un moment quasi chaque plume, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il ne parvienne à envoyer un fin rayon de cosmos vers la jeune fille. Si elle réussît à esquiver, l'attaque ne fut pas inutile pour autant, car elle lui permit enfin d'avoir une ouverture, un temps d'accalmie. Tandis que le jeune homme bondissait sur la maison en ruines, Ramsey, de son côté, parvint enfin à se sortir de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. La véritable chevaleresse noire vit son bras être saisit, et sa force utilisée contre elle, car dans un seul et même élan, l'Aigle la fit voler en tirant sur son membre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne vienne s'écraser du côté opposé à celui où elle se trouvait précédemment. Elle grimaça, mais ne laissa aucun gémissement lui échapper. Elle n'était pas comme les laquais qu'ils venaient basiquement d'envoyer à l'abattoir, et Ramsey s'en rendit rapidement compte lorsque son cosmos augmenta drastiquement. Par réflexe, il la lâcha et bondit en arrière. Avec stupéfaction, il fut témoin de la disparition de la rouquine, qui réapparu néanmoins dans son dos quelques instants plus tard.

En sentant le cosmos derrière lui, Ramsey se retourna rapidement et envoya son poing en direction du ventre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci évita facilement ce coup, ainsi que celui qui suivait, et ceux d'après, reculant en même temps que le Chevalier avançait. Le sourire qu'elle arborait avait le don de l'énerver, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Lorsque la jeune femme fut fatiguée de rester passive, elle esquiva un dernier coup de pied et projeta son genou dans le ventre de son adversaire, lui coupant le souffle instantanément. S'en suivit un puissant coup de poing sur sa joue qui l'envoya à terre, où la chevaleresse noir lui écrasa la tête de son pieds. Du sang coulait du nez de l'Argent, qui réalisait maintenant comment cette femme avait pu esquiver ses coups avec tant de facilité. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt, alors que ça lui paraissait si évident.

-Enfin, tu t'en souviens ! rit la rouquine. Il t'en a fallu, du temps. Servir Athéna rend vraiment les humains plus stupides.

Comme si son poids actuel ne suffisait pas, la canidé appuya d'autant plus sur la tête du chevalier coincé, tout en se penchant en sa direction. Ramsey grimaça, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le sol, ramenant de la terre entre ses ongles.

-Je suis la chevaleresse du chien de chasse noir, tes pensées n'ont aucun secret pour moi.

-Urgh... Alors tu dois déjà savoir ce que je pense de votre petit groupe de renégats.

-Heh, je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour ça.

Le chevalier soupira en fermant les yeux, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de passer outre la technique mentale du chevalier du chien de chasse, qui leur permettait, ainsi qu'aux porteurs de leur réplique noire, de lire les pensées de n'importe qui. Mais la jeune femme n'allait pas le laisser y arriver aussi facilement. Elle leva son pied, avant de l'abattre une première fois sur la tête de l'homme, réitérant la manœuvre à plusieurs reprise jusqu'à ce que Ramsey ne parvienne à surmonter la fatigue et la douleur pour rouler sur le côté, juste à temps pour laisser le pieds de la renégat s'écraser sur le sol, qui se détruit sous l'impact. S'il n'avait pas réussi à esquiver ce coup, c'est sa tête qui aurait été explosé.

Le Chevalier se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, sous le regard agacé de la jeune femme.

-Pitié, cesse de résister pour rien. Tu es déjà à moitié mort, abandonne et je t'offrirais une mort digne et rapide.

-Il n'y aura rien de digne à abandonner un combat.

La traitresse fronça les sourcils en sentant le cosmos de son adversaire augmenter petit à petit. Cet effronté avait même l'audace de fermer les yeux devant elle, comme s'il ne la considérait même pas comme une réelle menace. Tout en essuyant le sang coulant de son nez du dos de sa main, il tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit... et si ça continuait ainsi, il y parviendrait. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Elle se jeta sur lui, et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, lui asséna un coup de pieds dans les côtes. L'Argent grimaça, une de ses jambes flancha mais il parvint de justesse à rester debout. Il souffla bruyamment, rouvrit les yeux et bloqua de justesse le poing qui volait à sa direction. Le glapissement que la surprise provoqua à la jeune fille le fit sourire, elle n'avait pas prévu ça, et surtout, elle n'avait pas pu lire dans ses pensées.

-Ce n'est pas possible, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu ne peux pas déjà avoir réussi...

-A vider mon esprit ? Ne me sous-estime pas, veux-tu...

Dans un rire léger, il rapprocha son visage de la rouquine, serrant un peu plus le poing qu'il tenait encore.

-C'est facile d'arrêter de penser quand on est un tel idiot !

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, connard !

-Loin de moi cette idée, voyons.

En un instant, leurs deux cosmos s'élevèrent à leur maximum, se heurtant l'un à l'autre avec la puissance d'une explosion. Les débris volèrent, le sol se creusa sous leurs pieds, leurs regards restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. La renégat ignorait comment cet homme parvenait encore à dégager autant de force et de puissance dans son état, elle devait s'avouer être assez impressionnée... mais bien plus agacée. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Certes, il était fort... mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps, son corps était bien trop affaiblit.

-C'est ça, ton plan ? Donner tout ce que tu as dans l'espoir de me tuer avant de mourir ?

-Ce combat ne pourra finir que de deux façons. Avec ta défaite, ou avec notre mort à tous les deux.

-Tu te surestime, Chevalier !

-C'est ce que nous allons voir.

* * *

Pendant que le combat commençait à faire rage entre le chien de chasse et l'Aigle, la Flèche et le Corbeau n'étaient pas en reste de leur côté. Les deux adversaires avaient leurs propres armes, et les utilisaient à la quasi-perfection. Levi n'avait pu échapper à des dizaines de plumes, dont certaines étaient encore plantés dans son corps. La douleur qu'elles lui provoquaient, couplé à la fatigue, ralentissait son cosmos, mais ne ternissait en rien sa motivation. Alors qu'il envoyait pour la énième fois une pluie de flèches de cosmos sur son adversaire, la renégat ne pouvait qu'être admirative par tant de détermination. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas avoir le temps de mettre sa barrière de plumes en place, elle bondit sur le côté afin d'éviter l'attaque. Un gémissement de douleur traversa ses dents serrées lorsqu'une des flèches lui traversa l'épaule, provoquant une douleur aiguë qui se propagea sur toute la zone.

Maintenant énervée, elle atterrit sans problèmes et jeta un regard noir à son adversaire, qui semblait satisfait de sa petite réussite. Elle aurait pu éviter cette flèche, si elle avait pu voir avec ses deux yeux. Rageusement, elle se saisit de l'objet et l'arracha sans la moindre hésitation, faisant gicler son sang. Mais peu lui importait, elle avait vécu sur l'île de Death Queen, la douleur, elle y était habituée.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, mon gars. Ce n'est que le début.

Des plumes noirs se rassemblèrent autour de la main de la jeune femme, qui, d'un mouvement rapide et précis, les projeta ainsi que la flèche maintenant chargée de son cosmos, en direction de son adversaire. La surprise fut telle que le jeune homme resta figé un court instant, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour que sa propre arme ne s'enfonce dans la chaire de sa cuisse droite. Tandis que les plumes transpercèrent son torse. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux, alors qu'il tombait à genoux sur le sol, sous le regard sadique et le sourire ravie de son bourreau. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa compagne, qui se déchaînait sur son adversaire, avant de s'approcher de la Flèche, tordu de douleur.

-Alors, on fait moins le malin, hm ?

Malgré sa position de faiblesse, Levi osa relever la tête, offrant à la chevaleresse noire un regard des plus haineux et répugné. D'agacement, elle fit claquer sa langue.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu es celui qui a choisis cette voie, à toi de l'assumer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Corbeau l'asséna d'un coup de pieds en pleine figure, qui le fit tomber des ruines et s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol, à quelques mètres de son frère d'arme, dont la tête reposait maintenant sous le pied de son adversaire. Après avoir cracher le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche, Levi se redressa tant bien que mal. La douleur lui floutait la vue et provoquait des tremblements incontrôlables à tout son corps. Il ne put que vaguement distinguer la silhouette noire atterrir à côté de lui, avant de sentir un nouveau coup de pieds dans son ventre. Il geignit, cherchant frénétiquement à récupérer son souffle, sans le moindre succès. Sa gorge le brûlait, ses yeux attaqués par la poussière qui avait volé à son atterrissage, également. Il se sentit être tourné de force par le pied de la chevaleresse, mais n'entendit que vaguement son soupir énervé.

-Pfff, tu es si pathétique.

Elle grimaça, dégoûtée de se retrouver à affronter un adversaire aussi faible. De son pied, elle vint lentement enfoncer la flèche déjà plantée, arrachant un cri de plus en plus sonore à son adversaire.

-Sérieusement, je m'attendais à mieux. Ton pote de l'Aigle a au moins le mérite d'imposer un certain challenge à ma femme.

Les cosmos qui explosèrent d'un coup lui fit relever la tête vers le combat de l'autre duo. Leur affrontement n'allait pas tarder à s'achever, et elle était confiante que sa rouquine le gagnerait haut la main. L'Argent de la Flèche voulu profiter de l'occasion, pendant qu'elle était distraite, alors il chargea un de ses poings de son cosmos. Mais lorsqu'il leva soudainement son poing, envoyant une décharge de cosmos vers son ennemie, celle-ci se recula, esquivant le coup avec une telle facilité que Levi put sentir la frustration et la honte l'envahir. Il croisa le regard déçu du Corbeau, désabusée par ses performances.

-Tu fais honte à ta Déesse.

Et alors que les plumes situées autour de lui et sur son torse se mirent à flotter au-dessus de lui, le chevalier laissa retomber son bras et ferma les yeux avec résignation. La blonde se montra clémente avec lui, en lui tranchant la gorge et transperçant le cœur en un seul et même assaut. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, il aurait souffert un peu plus avant de s'éteindre, mais la torture n'était pas dans ses priorités. Le cosmos de son adversaire disparut rapidement, ce qui n'échappa au dernier encore vivant.

Malgré l'intensité de son combat, Ramsey sentit la mort de son frère d'arme, comme s'il la vivait lui-même. Le choc et la tristesse immense qui l'envahirent furent pris comme une occasion pour la chevaleresse noire de prendre l'avantage. Elle leva son poing encore libre, et, juste à temps pour que l'Argent ne le voit, lui transperça la poitrine avec. Ramsey écarquilla les yeux, un faible gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se sentait devenir plus fébrile.

Non, non, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser ces renégats gagner, il ne pouvait pas les laisser en vie après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Sa tête lui tournait, il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner ainsi, il devait se battre. Il ne se permettra jamais de mourir, sans en emporter au moins une dans sa chute.

Son cosmos s'affaiblit, arrachant de grands sourire aux deux jeunes femmes, qui s'effacèrent aussitôt qu'il explosa de nouveau, avec bien plus d'intensité qu'auparavant. Pendant quelques instants, l'Aigle parvint à atteindre la puissance d'un chevalier d'or, de courts instants, mais largement suffisants. Dans un cri de rage, il jeta son poing en direction du cœur de la jeune fille, atteignant la vitesse de la lumière pendant une seconde. Aucun cri, aucun son ne sortit de la gorge de la rouquine, alors qu'un trou béant avait remplacer l'endroit où se trouvait le plus vital de ses organes.

La chevaleresse blonde resta figée, alors qu'elle observait avec horreur les deux énergies se dissiper peu à peu... jusqu'à ce que le corps du chevalier d'Argent ne s'effondre, suivit peu de temps après par celui du chien de chasse noire.

-Non... Non, non, non non non !

Alors que des larmes commencèrent à embuer sa vue, le Corbeau se précipita vers son aimée et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Carmen, réveille-toi je t'en supplie ! Tu peux pas... Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Tu peux pas mourir maintenant !

Alors qu'elle serrait contre elle le corps inanimée de sa femme, espérant qu'un miracle quelconque arrive et la ramène à elle, un cosmos familier et indésirable se fit sentir à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne leva pas le regard, se fichant éperdument de l'homme qui les regardait sûrement avec dédain, incapable de comprendre les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour leur camarade.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Si tu as fini ce combat, tu devrais avancer.

-Ferme-là ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu ne comprends rien, tu n'as jamais rien compris !

-Kamélia, nous avons des ordres.

-Je m'en fous !

-Nous devons continuer, combattre l'armée d'Athéna, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Laisse-la derrière, comme les autres.

Le Corbeau leva le regard vers le chevalier de l'Autel noir, le fusillant de son œil unique, à la fois énervée et dégoûtée par ses paroles.

-Comment oses-tu me demander une chose pareil ? Nous nous sommes toujours promis de rester ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Et je tiendrais parole, je n'irais nulle part sans ma bien-aimée !

-Elle était encore vivante lorsque vous vous êtes fait cette promesse. Et maintenant elle est morte. Te trimballer son cadavre ne te mèneras pas bien loin.

Kamélia resta silencieuse, mais son regard en disait long. Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle déposa le corps de sa moitié sur le sol, avant de se relever. Elle s'avança vers l'homme, sa démarche était calme, mais son cosmos témoignait de toute sa rage et sa haine. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle voulut porter un coup à la figure de l'Autel Noir, celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à l'intercepter, bloquant son poing avec plus de difficultés qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

-Je n'ai aucune leçon de recevoir d'un enculé qui n'a jamais su aimer. Je suis mariée à cette femme, et je compte bien rester avec elle jusqu'à lui avoir offert un enterrement décent.

-Tu te feras tuée avant d'en avoir eu l'occasion, seigneur Phobos n'aura aucune pitié pour une déserteuse.

-Alors je rejoindrais Carmen aux Enfers, et avec le sourire.

Un combat menaçait d'éclater à tout moment entre les deux chevaliers noirs, le cosmos de l'un brûlant aussi sauvagement que l'autre. Mais cet échange silencieux ne dura pas très longtemps, car il fut interrompu par une voix résonnant directement dans leur esprit.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?"

Le duo cessa finalement leur début d'affrontement, la panique commençant à les envahir en même temps que les souvenirs de leur première rencontre avec Phobos leur revenaient en mémoire. Et pour cause, ils reconnaissaient la voix de cette même divinité.

-S-sire Phobos... tenta l'Autel Noir.

"Je vous ai dit de continuer vers le Sanctuaire d'Athéna si vous surviviez, c'est pourtant pas compliqué à suivre pour des mortels."

-Nous sommes désolés, seigneur Phobos, nous avons juste... continua la Corbeau, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Nous avons comme qui dirait... perdu des éléments importants.

-Elle refuse de partir sans sa très chère femme, surtout.

Si seulement un regard pouvait tuer, l'homme serait déjà mort grâce à ses yeux. Même des Enfers, Phobos pouvait aisément sentir la rage qu'elle ressentait envers son frère d'arme. Il poussa un soupir amusé, se régalant de tous sentiments négatifs qu'il pouvait sentir chez ces deux humains.

"C'est tout ?"

-...Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne partirais pas sans elle, seigneur.

"A quoi bon t'attarder sur son corps, tu la reverras bientôt de toute façon."

-Je...

"Et je ne parle pas de mort."

La blonde se figea. Que voulait-il dire ? Il n'allait quand même pas... ?

-Vous allez la ressusciter ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, de l'espoir dans la voix.

"Bien sûr, si nous gagnons."

Le sourire mauvais du Dieu s'agrandit petit à petit. Comme s'il se souciait du sort de simples chevaliers noirs...

"Mais pour ça, il faut que vous avanciez. Compris ?"

-Oui, répondirent les deux chevaliers noirs d'une même voix.

"Parfait. Allez-y, et ne me décevez pas."

Aussitôt la communication coupée, l'Autel Noir se mit à courir en direction de leur prochain objectif. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard en direction de sa bien-aimée, Kamélia ne tarda pas à le suivre, décidée à remporter la victoire coûte que coûte afin de pouvoir enfin vivre paisiblement avec la personne la plus importante de toute son existence.

Même de loin, ils pouvaient sentir les dizaines de cosmos qui explosaient au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.


End file.
